The Hidden Love
by AngelXReaper
Summary: Summary changed! Lucy and Natsu are childhood friends but they have to part way because of Natsu's father. Then after 10 years, Lucy discovered she had brothers! Older brothers to be precise. After she discover about the truth and the conflict between her brothers, Natsu came back! Lucy's life will now experienced the ups and downs of life!
1. The Beginning

**This one-shot is quite true. Keyword: quite. I have nothing to do and it's been a long time so why not! Also this was originally a one shot but I decided to make it a mutli-chaptered story because 11 thousand or more words as a one shot? ****  
**

**Things you should know: READ IT! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Don't ask me who's this love story belongs**

**It would be all Lucy's POV except for other characters flashbacks...**

**Lucy's parents didn't die**

**Lucy's father is not strict or a bad guy or whatever you guys called him**

**They are still rich but they would only need the maids for assistance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro does.**

* * *

**6 years ago…..**

"….. 6…7….8…9…10! Ready or not here I come!" I opened my eyes when I finished counting to 10. I was playing hide and seek with my best friend in the park. I seek and he hides. He is really good at hiding.

I looked around the park; Looking behind the trees; Looking under things; Looking behind things; but no luck. I gave up. I slumped down to the grass and lay down on the grass. I closed my eyes enjoying the wind hitting my face.

"Boo!" I opened my eyes and it widen. I sat up quickly and straight. "Hahahahaha….." I looked behind me and glared at him. "Haha very funny…"I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. I just want to have fun…." He said as he sat beside. I sighed and lay down again.

"Where did you hide?" I closed my eyes and let the wind hit my face again. "It's a secret."

I puffed my cheeks. "You always say that…" he chuckled "I'm sorry….." he apologized but I didn't say anything. "Oh, come on Lucy. I said I'm sorry." I still didn't say anything.

I then felt my cheeks being pinched…..painfully. "Ow ow ow…. Okay okay." I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"I forgive you, Natsu." I smiled at him and he stopped pinching my cheeks. He then gave me his toothy grin. I then smiled evilly. I sat up and also start pinching his cheeks more painfully than mine. "Payback"

"Ow ow ow ow ow…Luceeeeeee!" I just giggled and continue pinching him.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Natsu and I were at the playground playing the see saw. I noticed something odd about him so I ask. "Ne, Natsu…?" he hummed in response. "Are you okay?" He was silent. "Natsu…..?" We stopped playing the see saw and went to the nearest bench to sit and talk.

"I'm….I'm sorry Lucy but me and my family are moving to another country…."Natsu looked down to make his eyes dark.

"Stop the joke Natsu. I know you're lying, right?" I was on a verge of crying. "I'm not joking Lucy. " I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and lifted his head. My eyes widen when I saw his eyes full of tear. My tears fell and hug him tight. "Don't go please! Don't' go! Please! Please!" I felt drops of water on my shoulders.

"Lucy…."Natsu hugged her back.

When Natsu and his family start moving, I was just stay in my room-sulking. I didn't bid my farewell.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME…..**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" 17 year old me came home from school. I walked to the kitchen. "Welcome home, Honey!" Mom greeted me with a smile. "What's for dinner, Mama?" I placed my satchel on one of the chairs of our table. "Hot soup to warm up the cold evening and your favorite dessert; pancakes!" **(A/N: I just made it up XD and I don't know what they eat when it comes to dinner) **"Yum!" I smiled at my mom.

"Oh and your Father would be home by 7….6….5….4….3….2….1…"

"Layla! Lucy! I'm home!" Father yelled at our front door. I gaped at my mom. She just giggled. "Good evening Papa! You came home quite earlier than before." I smiled at him. "Well my works this time is not large."

"Welcome home, Jude." My mom kissed the left cheek of my father. I smiled at the both of them. Me and my father sat and waited for the food.

"I have something to say to you guys." Papa said as he unties his necktie. "What is it, papa?" I looked at him and mom started to the food on the table. "Mom and Dad want to meet you guys again." I stared at him. "Again….? What do you mean again?" Mom placed out the plates and utensils and then sits down with us. "You don't remember sweetie? You met them when you were still 2 years old." Mom said. "Eh? Maybe I forgot."

I picked up the pancakes first "Lucy…." Papa's voice was deep indicating something was wrong. "What?" He pointed the pancakes. "But I want the pancake first!" I whined like a little child. "Come one dear. Let her be." Mom said sweetly. Papa sighed in defeat. "Yesh!" I took a big bite of my pancakes.

"Since you forgot about my mom and dad Lucy, then you forgot where they live." Papa stated. I looked at him signalling to continue. "They lived in Kyoto." I choked my pancake and grabbed the glass of water that was beside me. I drink it very fast.

"You got to be kidding me?" both of them shook their head left to right. We lived in Tokyo and I thought they would live in Tokyo but I was wrong. I blinked once, twice, thrice "NANIIIIIIIIII?!"

* * *

When we reached in Kyoto train station, we were greeted by Papa's mom and dad; Sadako and Kazunari. "Oh my! Is this Lucy?!" Sadako-Obaa-san hugged me. "You've grown, Lucy." Kazunari-Ojii-san said and chuckled.

"Come on! Let's meet your cousins and brothers, honey!" Mom excitedly said. Obaa-san finally freed me from her death hug. _'Brothers?' _I think I'm hearing things...

* * *

**At the house *cough* mansion *cough* of obaa-san and ojii-san…**

When we arrived at the house, I sat down at a sofa and sighed in relief. It was good that my school has been suspended for a week…

"OI BRATS! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ojii-san yelled loudly. Surprisingly, it makes the house shake. I blinked twice and turned to my parents. Mom was giggling and Dad was shaking his head left to right.

2 blonde haired boys, 1 black haired boy and 1 silver haired girl came running down the stairs. They lined up according to their heights. "Lucy meet your cousins. Rogue…" Ojii-san pointed to the black haired man who was emotionless "…and Yukino." The silver haired who was just introduced smiled at me.

"Now meet your nii-chans…" my eyes widen _'No way!' _"Laxus…" obaa-san looked at the very large muscled man "…and Sting," now he looked to a man who has a thin scar above his right eye.

"And guys this is Lucy; Your cousin and little sister. Take good care of her." Obaa-san smiled at us.

After the introduction was done, an awkward silent was replaced. Mom, Dad, ojii-san and obaa-san are probably waiting for the first person to speak.

I turned to my parents "Mom, can I rest for a minute? I'm tired." My mom nodded "Yukino dear. You and Lucy would be sharing rooms okay?" My eyes lit up and I'm really sure Yukino's eyes lit up too. "Sure! Come on Lucy-sama!" She grabbed my left wrist and ran to her room which was on the second floor.

I let myself get drag on. I looked at her back and smiled. _'This would be my first time sharing a room with someone…' _I smiled at the thought. _'I have always wanted to have a roommate. This would be a great experience 'because it's a girl…"_

We entered at her room. A pink king sized bed at the middle; light pink walls with purple butterflies around; walk in closet; book shelf at the right; study table- beside the bed; medium balcony at the left of the bed; and a bathroom on the right corner. **(A/N: Does it even make sense? I'm not good at describing so please spare me!)**

"If you don't mind Lulu-chan, we would share bed?" Yukino blushed and it was cute! "Sure! I don't mind Yuki-shoushi-chan!"**(A/N: Shoushi means older female cousin)** She blushed harder. I giggled. "Yuki-shoushi-chan….?" she asked. "Lulu-chan….?" We both laughed at our given nicknames.

Both of us jumped at the bed. I'm at the right and Yuki-shoushi-chan at the left. We lay down and faced each other. We smiled at each other and we closed our eyes. Darkness was now upon me.

* * *

When I woke up it was already dark. I look around if there was a wall clock and there was. It was located above the door. I looked at it carefully and I was already…..9: 30! I looked at my side and Yuki-shoushi-chan was still sleeping.

"9:30 pm…We arrive at Kyoto by 10:00 on the morning….Man was I really that tired?" I murmured and sighed. I slowly and quietly creep (?) away from bed and walked down the stairs. I heard utensils coming in contact with plates. I followed the sound.

I entered to a kitchen where I heard the sound. "Oh. You're awake Lucy dear. Come come. Let's eat." Obaa-san said which drag the attention all of the people inside the room. "Where's Yukino?" Father asked me. "Still sleeping," I walk to the chair that was beside my mother.

I stole glances at my brothers and cousin but I know they didn't notice. I was the first one to finish "Thank you for the food." I stand up and look around everyone's plates. I noticed that Sting and Laxus has the largest amount of food and Rogue is second. I sweat dropped.

"Lucy, wake up early tomorrow. We're going somewhere." I nodded and walk to the living room. I sat down to a long sofa and I turned on the T.V and scanned the channels to entertain me.

After 5 minutes or so, someone stole the remote out of my hands. "Hey!" I turned to the one who stole it and it was Sting! "Nii-san!" It was not comfortable saying it to him but I need to respect them. "What? You're not watching." Sting-_nii_-chan said as he slumped down next to me.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Ne, nii-chan?" I turned to Sting, He hummed in response "How are we siblings?" he sighed and slumped on the sofa. "I don't know…" I also sighed. "I'm going back in bed." I stated. Sting just nodded his head.

* * *

***The next day…***

I woke up early as Papa said. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30 am. I looked at my side and Yuki-neechan is still sleeping. "Might as well wake her up," I gently shook her. "Shoushi-chan, wake up." She didn't budge "Yuki-shoushi-chan, wake up!" I shook her faster. She didn't budge again. I sighed, "WAKE UP!" I yelled and she fell down on the bed.

"Ugh! Rogue-nii, **(A/N: Yes, Rogue and Yukino are siblings here. Sorry for all RoYu fans there!) **I already told you don't wake me up so early." She sat up and her eyes are still close. I sweat dropped "I'm not Rogue-shoukeitei-kun" **(A/N: Shouketei means older male cousin) **She opened her eyes "Oh! Sorry Lulu-chan!" She stands up and stretched.

"You know what would happen today, right?" I asked Yuki-shoushi-chan. "Yeah. We're going somewhere." I nodded. "I thought you know where." I mumbled. "Ne, Lulu-chan?" I hummed in response, "Let's take a bath together!" I choked up my own saliva. "EH?!" My eyes widen. She just said that cheerfully like it was the common words she would say. "Oh come on Lulu-chan! Like you haven't taking a bath with somebody." I looked at the other side, blushing. "You're joking, right?" My blush redden. I looked at Shoushi-chan at the corner of my eye. I saw her smirking. "Well, if that's the case..." she grabbed my right wrist and dragged me to her bathroom. "W-wait!" It was already too late. She already closed the door and locked it.

* * *

***30 minutes later...***

Me and Yuki-shoushi-chan came out of the bathroom wearing short pink fluffy towels. Lots of our cleavage were shown. "I know I already said this to you Lulu-chan but you have very sexy body!" I blushed and murmured "Thank you,"

Then the door opens "Yukino/Lucy! wake up!" 2 deep voice yelled and entered the room. Sting and Rogue froze as they saw us. We were staring at each other for a good 3 minutes. Then, "Kyaaaaa! Rogue/Sting-nii-chan! GET OUT!" Yuki-shoushi-chan and I crouched down and covered our cleavages. "We-we're sorry!" The boys blushed and quicklt closed the door.

"I-I can't believe th-this..." I stuttered as I slowly rose up. "This never happened before..." Yuki-shoushi-chan also slowly rose up. "We better get dress, shoushi-chan..." I said grabbing my clothes from one of my bags. _'MY BAGS?!' _"Yuki-shoushi-chan, who brought my bags here?" She smiled at me. "Oh! Your brothers brought them in. I was a little awake when they entered my room to brought your bags here." I blinked once "Oh. I better thank them." Then we were silent as we dress up ourselves.

* * *

***Outside the house where a van is waiting...***

"Okay? What happened to you guys?" Rogue-shoketei-kun and Yuki-shoushi-chan's mother, Kumiko-san who just arrived seeing we have a awkward atmosphere. "No-nothing!" The four of us stuttered. The others just raised their eyebrow. "Riiight...Okay! Everyone get in!" I quickly went inside the van and went to the last row and claim the window seat. I heard the boys groaned. "Shoushi-chan!" I called her but Kumiko-san yelled outside the van "It must be alternate!" I slumped at my seat and groaned, "I'm not moving..." I said angrily

So here's our position:

Front row: Obaa-san; Ojii-san; Okaa-san; Otou-san; Kumiko-san

At the back: Me; Sting-nii-chan; Yuki-shoushi-chan; Rohue-shoketei-kun

Laxus-nii-chan was at the drivers side.

And at my back where something is hidden by a huge blanket. _'I wonder what's that?'_

I noticed that the boys are all sweating except for Otou-san and Ojii-san. They are all sweating and fidgeting on their seats. I turned my gaze to shoushi-chan. She just giggled, "Just watch, Lulu-chan." I exchange to a more confuse look. Just when I ask one more question, the engine starts and the boys (again except for Otou-san and Ojii-san) turned green. "Motion sickness..." I blinked my eyes 6 times then, "Pffft! Hahahahahahaha!" I began laughing and the other women joined in. Otou-san just shook his left to right.

"Lucy. Yukino. Let your brothers rest on your shoulders." We did as we told. Minutes later, the boys fell asleep and also shoushi-chan. She leaned her head on her brothers head. _'She fell asleep? She fall asleep whole day yesterday!' _I just shrugged it off and take out my phone. I checked some messages and there were some.

**FROM: LEVY-CHAN**

_Lu-chan! How are you? I already miss you! Well, not only me the others too!_

_And about your novel? Can I read the new chapter when you came back?_

_Hope you came back soon!_

I smiled. I miss her too. Well, better reply her before I read the other messages.

**TO: LEVY-CHAN**

_I'm fine Levy-chan and I miss you too and the others._

_Well, there will be 2 or 3 chapters finished when I came back so look forward to it =D_

_Also I want you the first to know this... I have 2 freaking older brothers! Unbelievable, right?_

_Hope you guys are safe there!_

On to the next message!

**FROM: ERZA**

_Lucy, I hope I'm not disturbing you._

_I just want to say, Have a nice time with your family._

My smile grew bigger. I'm sure that she was blushing while texting. She isn't really into texting.

**TO: ERZA**

_No, you're not disturbing me. Actually I'am happy that you texted me :)_

_Of course I have a great time!_

_Also, Erza, don't freak out but I have 2 older brothers!_

Onto the last message!

**FROM: MIRA**

_Hey, Lucy! How are you? Did you have your eyes on a boy yet?_

_If not, then you have to! Your the only one who don't have yet!_

_Oh wait! If you didn't know yet, Elfman and Evergreen are going out! Kyaaah! Isn't that amazing?_

_And Gray already agreed to have a date with Juvia!_

_I think he's scared that Lyon may stole her ;)_

Woah! Elfman and Evergreen?! Better than that, Gray and Juvia! I smirked.

**TO: MIRA**

_No, I don't have my eyes on a boy and I would never will!_

_And Seriously?! They are now dating?!_

_I'm not as shock when we know that Levy-chan and Gajeel and Erza and Jellal are dating!_

_Also, I have news flash: Lucy Heartfilia, the only child of the family have 2 older brothers!_

I wonder how will they react? Oh well! Time for me have some little nap!

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

I woke up when the engines stopped. I looked at everybody and they were still sleeping. (aside from the driver) I looked outside and my eyes sparkle. We were at a luxurious resort.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! This would be my second attempt on a multi-chaptered story and I already finished chapter 2 and 3 but I would only update them when I'm not lazy. Ahehehe... Sorry about it. **_

_**So any ideas how come Lucy, Sting and Laxus are siblings? The one got the answer right... hmm... let's see what is a good award from it...? Okay! How about you guys decide! Also I would put up a poll who would Lucy end up! It's between Natsu and Sting. You can also vote on reviews so yeah!**_

_**So guys! Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I hope you did! Also Natsu would appear on chapter...I don;t know! XD**_

_**Okay That's all for now! Bye-Bye!**_


	2. Pocky Game

**Heya! Guys! Here's the new chapter! For those who reviewed, favorite and followed... thank you so much! So let's make the pairing clear...**

**Before I posted my story, I was planning that Lucy would not end up with someone but I want it to make it more interesting so I decided if the story had a chance to be change, I would make Lucy end up with someone...**

**Also, I did tell this was someone's love story right? I really don't know what's ending because she hadn't a chance to tell me... =( **

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama owns Fairy Tail! **

* * *

"Last name please..." the female front desk clerk asked my mom and dad who are in front of the reception area. "Heartfilia..." both of my parents answered. The female clerk then search on her computer that was in front of her. "Ah! The Heartfilias! 8 suites rooms! The children and Kumiko-san has their own rooms and the couples will share rooms!" We all nodded our heads.

The clerk then raised a bell and rang it. Porters then appeared and take our beds to our bedrooms. _'Can't believe that our parents sneak on our rooms and took some of our clothes and placed them on a newly bought bags for each one of us...' _I sighed. All of us were seating on a couch that was in front of the reception area.

"Okay! Here are our room numbers: **  
**

**Lucy- room 301**

**Sting- room 300**

**Laxus- room 302**

**Rogue- room 304**

**Yukino- room 303**

**Kumiko- room 305**

**Obaa-san and Ojii-san- room 306**

**Jude and Layla- room 307 **"

Otou-san announced our room numbers. _'one hall,eh...At least I have my room but shoushi-chan's room is quite far from mine...' _I thought sadly.

"Okaa-san...?" I called her and she look at me. "If we're at a resort, did you guys bring our swimsuits? Oh wait! I didn't brought mine so...?" Okaa-san giggled. "We didn't bring any swimsuits and that's because there's a store behind the building so all of us will just buy there," Okaa-san smiled at us. All of us almost fell out of our chair when we heard our parents didn't bring any swim wear.

"Well, off with our rooms. We need to see them and rest for a little bit." We walked to the elevator and press the number "3"

* * *

Well, I'm not surprise with my room. I'm used to it. My room was consisted of king-size bed, separate living room, writing desk, two flat-screen TVs, entertainment unit, mini bar, private terrace, gourmet kitchen (with Sub-Zero built-in refrigerator/freezer, designer granite countertops with full back splash, Italian limited-edition cabinets, microwave, dishwasher, stainless-steel sink, garbage disposal), breakfast room and 220-sq.-ft. bathroom featuring imported marble flooring, double sinks, custom vanity area, Jacuzzi whirlpool tub and glass-enclosed shower. (1430 sq. ft. enclosed area; 1660 sq. ft. with terrace) **(A/N: . At the end of the story, I posted the site name of where the places of the items are or floor plans. It's not mine so the credit is all for the creator)**

My bags was beside my bed. I opened it and checked what kind of clothes my mother brought. Well, my clothes are good for 2 days so we're going to stay for 2 days and 1 night. _'No need for arranging them on a cabinet...' _I closed my bag. _'Now what was shoushi-chan's room number again? Oh right! room 303! Time to visit her room!" _I smiled.

But then my phone vibrated on my pocket. I checked and it was from Mama...

**FROM: MAMA**

_Please go to the elevator._

_Everyone would be there._

_We'll start buying our swimming suits._

I pouted then sighed. _'I really wanted to go to shoushi-chan. Maybe she knows something about me having brothers...' _I thought. I slowly went to the elevator.

* * *

"Okay! Pick whatever swimwear you want!" Mama said happily and excitedly. On the left part of the store was boys swimwear and the right part was girls'. Both genders aparted and started looking for something.

**20 minutes later...**

"We're done!" Us girls exclaimed in delight! "Finally! What's taking you guys so long?!" the boys screamed in frustration. We giggled. Us girls was already our swim wear.* "To the pool!" Sting exclaimed in happiness! All of us followed him with excitement.

Me and shoushi-chan went to the long chairs, the mothers went to a table and the boys are in the pool. Mama and Kumiko-san went to us and handed us a purse. "Thanks, Mama/ Mom." shoushi-chan and me thank them. They smiled and went back to the table.

Inside our purses was our cellphone, sunblock lotion, a see through bikini covers and sun glasses. I too out my cellphone whilst shoushi-chan took out her sun glasses.

**FROM: LEVY-CHAN**

Older brothers?! That's impossible! You don't even have a younger sibling!

So, what are you gonna do about it?

Will you play a detective like Sherlock Holmes?

P.S: YEAH! 3 chapters!

**TO: LEVY-CHAN**

One of my brother's don't know about us being siblings...

But I doubted that. I won't ask my second brother because maybe he won't also answer me.

I'll just investigate a little...

I'll try asking my cousins.

And... send! "Shoushi-chan." I called her. She looked at my direction. "How did Sting-nii and Laxus-nii become my brothers?" shoushi-chan bit her lower lip. "I don't know. When the news Sting-sama and Laxus-sama having a little sister was very shocking." She also don't know but I also doubted that answer. _'Sting-sama and Laxus-sama...?' _I sweat-dropped at that.

**FROM: MIRA**

OLDER BROTHERS?! Impossible!

Maybe you're calling the men of you eyes older brothers so you won't get caught. ;)

Sly girl...

So who are this _older brothers_? :3

"Mira...You have one heck of a mine." I mumbled.

**TO: MIRA**

They are really my older brothers, Mira.

I'm not joking.

They're names are Sting and Laxus.

That's all I know so far.

**FROM: ERZA**

Older brothers...? Are you sure about that...?

I never heard you have brothers.

**TO: ERZA**

Yes, older brothers. And I'm not sure of it.

But they do have blonde hair just like me.

Though their eye colors are different.

They have blue eyes* while I have brown.

Mama has brown eyes and Papa has black eyes.

And...send! Last message that is from...Gray?

**FROM: GRAY**

Hey, Lucy! How are you doing there?

I heard from Erza that you have older brothers.

Is that even possible?

I known you since you were 10 and you have no siblings at all!

So, you have any idea about this?

**TO: GRAY**

Erza told you, ha? How many know of this?

And I'm doing fine! And I think it's possible.

And I still have no idea about this.

To tell you the truth, it's frustrating!

And send! I placed back my cellphone in my purse and took out my sunblock. I squeezed a little on my hand and spread it out on my left arm. I also did the same process on my other arm, legs and my stomach. "Shoushi-chan, can you put some sunblock on my back, please?" I gave her my sunblock. "Sure!" I flipped over and shoushi-chan pulled out the string and place the lotion on my back.

"Done!" she tied the strings back and I flipped over. "Thanks, shoushi-chan!" she placed the sunblock back to my purse and took out my glasses. "You're welcome! Here." she handed my glasses and smiled at her. She went back to her long chair and I wear my glasses. And we just sat, eyes close and enjoy the sun hitting our skin.

_I looked around the park; Looking behind the trees; Looking under things; Looking behind things; but no luck. I gave up. I slumped down to the grass and lay down on the grass. I closed my eyes enjoying the wind hitting my face._

_"Boo!" I opened my eyes and it widen. I sat up quickly and straight. "Hahahahaha….." I looked behind me and glared at him. "Haha very funny…"I said sarcastically._

_"Oh come on. I just want to have fun…." He said as he sat beside. I sighed and lay down again._

_"Where did you hide?" I closed my eyes and let the wind hit my face_ _again. "It's a secret."_

My eyes opened and widen. Just like when he scared. _'Why am I remembering this now...?' _It was weird. This never happened before. _'I wonder where are you hiding now, Natsu. I always never knew where are you hiding.' _I smiled sadly. _'Just like now.'_

"Lucy! Yukino! Come inside the water! Dad and Gramps quit the game! We need two more players!" I heard Laxus-nii screamed. I raised my glasses on my head like a headband. I looked at shoushi-chan and she did the same.

"Come on now! We also need girls!" Sting-nii also yelled. "Why not? I'll join. How about you, Lulu-chan?" Shoushi-chan placed down here purse and glasses on the chair. "Sure!" I also did the same to my purse and glasses.

Shoushi-chan and I jump in the water went near the boys. "So, what's the game?" I asked shoketei-kun that was in the sidelines. "Volleyball. 2 vs 2. I'm not playing." He answered.

"He's just a referee. He actually don't like playing." Sting-nii stated. "Okay! Rock-paper-scissors, Yukino. Lucy." We nodded. "Rock-paper-scissors!" shoushi-chan formed her hand into paper and I formed mine into scissors. "I won. So who's my team mate?" I asked all of them. "You have the great Sting Euc-!" I raised my brow. Shoushi-chan and Laxus-nii's eyes widen and Sting-nii and shoketei-kun was biting their lips.

"Euc? What's that?" I acted that I hadn't noticed what they are doing with their eyes and lips. "I-Instead saying our last name which is Heartfilia, I change it into Euc!" Sting-nii said and it was obviously a lie.

"What does it means?" I asked again. Shoketei-kun and Sting-nii stop biting their lips and shoushi-chan and Laxus-nii's eyes are now normal. "I-it means...uuuhhh... excel*, Lulu-chan." shoushi-chan was fidgeting. Shoketei-kun nodded his head.

"Okaaay. Let's leave it there and start playing!" I grinned and it was _fake. _Papa and Mama said I was good at acting and I half-believe that. "Okay! Yukino we're at the left side." Laxus-nii went to the left side and shoushi-chan followed.

"And we're at the right side, Luce!" Sting-nii yelled at excitement. "Luce...?" _'Natsu...' _I never heard that nickname for 10 years already. "Yeah. It's a new nickname for you! I just made it! Like it?" Sting-nii asked me. _'It's not really new, Sting-nii.' _I thought sadly. "Yeah. I like it Sting-nii!" I stated happily and I really tried to happy. "Okay! Let the games begin!"

* * *

***30 minutes later...***

Sting-nii and I had a good 24 score while Laxus-nii and shoushi-nii had 20.. We need 1 more score and we will win. Sting-nii serve the ball and Laxus-nii hit it and the ball was passed to me, I hit it and pass it to to shoushi-chan passed it to Sting-nii and he spiked it hard and so no one got the ball.

"Winner: Lucy and Sting." shoketei-kun announced the winners. Sting-nii and I hi-five. "Congratulations, Lulu-chan, Sting-sama." shoushi-chan congratulate us and I sweat-dropped. "It's been bugging me, Why do you called Sting-nii and Laxus-nii with '-sama'?"

"She's just very polite. She always refer everyone '-sama' even she just met them. I kept on saying she just dropped the suffix but she won't." Laxus-nii explained it to me. "Oooh... Okay!" Then we heard Ojii-san yelled, "BRATS! COME HERE!" My eye twitched from the loudness. "Ojii-san must have the loudest voice I ever heard." A huge hand then was at my head. "You'll get use at it soon." Laxus-nii patted my head.

We went to the table where the mothers were seated earlier and there were loads of snacks and barbecues! "FOOD!" Sting-nii screamed in happiness. Laxus-nii and shoketei-kun stomach grumbled. "Eat up, kids!" Obaa-san invited us. "Okay!" I grabbed a almond pocky and a apple juice then I went to the long chairs that I was in and seated. I took out my see through bikini cover and wore it. I then layed down and opened the pocky box. I started nibbling one.

Sting-nii then suddenly showed up and seated beside me. "Mom wants a picture. Just the two of us." I then saw Mama in front holding a camera. "Okay! Lucy, I know you are very photogenic so do something at the 3!" I smirked.

"1"

.

.

.

I sit up and face Sting-nii "What are you planning?" He asked. "Just smile or smirk when Mama is finished."

"2"

.

.

.

I hug him from behind. "Bite at the end of my pocky." Sting-nii turned and do so.

"3"

.

.

.

"And smile!" Mama said and I did so but Sting-nii smirked. "Kawaii! Papa look!" Mama ran into Papa and let him show the picture. "You can let go now. It's mine." I didn't let go and that's because I was waiting for Sting-nii to let go. "Why would I? It's delicious. I want it." He smirked and bit a little. "No. You can get another box." Sting-nii bit again. "But there's no chocolate flavor left." He bit again. "Face it! I got it first. So would please let go, oh great Sting Euc." His left eyebrow twitched. He took a big bite and...

* * *

**Ahehehehe... Sorry! I don't know how to cut the chapter so I decided to... make it a cliffhanger! I'm really sorry! Also here's the floor plans site!**

**http: images / floorplans / delonebedofste . gif **

**Just erase the spaces! **

**Laxus eyes: Does Laxus have blue eyes? I really don't know but I won't change it... He needs it! **

**About the Euc thing... it actually means excel! **

**And also here are the swim wears:**

**Lucy: A red coral flower applique bikini top and was styled in a triangle cup. Self tie halterneck and reverse and a red side tie bikini bottom. **

**Yukino: A pink bandeau with a self tie and was being back clasp fastening and a pink bikini bottom to be paired. **

**Layla: White bandeau with a gem center detail and also a while bikini bottom. **

**Kumiko: Dark Purple macrame bandeau bikini top with a three string halter neck style and a three string halter neck style. They were partnered by a dark purple bikini bottom. **

**Kazunari/ Obaa-san: Just a strapless orange dress... You guys expect her to wear a bikini or what? **

**The boys wear different colored trunks...**

**Sting: white**

**Rogue: black**

**Laxus: yellow**

**Jude: blue**

**Sadako/Ojii-san: peach **


	3. First Love

**I'm such a awful author! When I have a collaboration between Midnightwalker and gamergirl436 and I still haven't submitted my chapter and yet I still updated my own chapter! WAAH! Not just that I didn't gave you a description about my OC's...**

_**Obaa-san: Red hair with black eyes. She had pale skin and she's 5'2 in height. She has some wrinkles on her face and she's 52 years old. She loves cooking, her family and loves to smile a lot. Her hair only reaches on her shoulders. **_

_**Ojii-san: Blonde hair and forest green eyes. He has a tan skin and 5'5 in height. His face is very wrinkled and he's 58 years old. He still have a power to yell, and love calling his grandchildren "brats". **_

_**Kumiko-san: Silver hair and red eyes. She has fair skin and 5'8 in height. She always wears light make up such as eyeshadows, blush and lip gloss. Her hair only reaches past her chest and at the end was curled. **_

**Also... Thanks for the reviews and for readers out there who favorite and followed my story! And... I'm really sorry! I left you guys with a awful cliffhanger!**

**And have any ideas why Sting, Laxus and Lucy are siblings? On chapter 2, there's a clue. ;}**

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama owns Fairy Tail! **

* * *

Now he only needs 3 more bites and my stick is finish. I blushed and finally let go. "Fine! You can have it!"

Sting-nii took it all in one bite and smirked. "Ha! I won!" I was annoyed. Very annoyed. "It's not even a game..." We heard giggling at the background and so we turn to where the is the table at. Mama was taking pictures, Kumiko-san and shoushi-san and obaa-san were giggling. Whilst the boys were gaping.

"Ara, Ara... If only you guys were not siblings, I might have done something." Mama said with a very colorful aura with flowers around them. "Ma-Mama!" My blushed came back and my other brother, Laxus-nii is coming this way with a opposite aura from Mama. "Ne, Sting. Can you come with me for a second?" Sting-nii hadn't a chance to answer because Laxus-nii already dragged him away from here.

"Whose idea was to start the game?" shoushi-chan went to her long chair and asked me. "Sting-nii..." I answered. "Tell me the full detail." She demanded. _'Curious or what?_' "Sting-nii came to me saying Mama wants a picture. Mama said I was photogenic so I need to make something. Since I am eating a pocky, I hug him from behind, let him bit at the end of my pocky and after the Mama took the picture, Sting-nii won't let go and keep in biting. I said the phrase "Oh great Sting Eu." and he got pissed and so he took a big bite and I finally let go."

After explaining, my brothers came back and Sting-nii had a huge lump on his head. "You okay, Sting-nii?" I asked and he just merely nod. The boys went back to the water and played another game. "Yukino, Lucy. Come here for a minute. Bring your belongings too." Kumiko-san called. We did so. "What's up, Mama?" I asked her. "The sky, sweetie." I sweat-dropped. "Anyway, let's have some girl talk. Let's get know each other." I smiled at the plan. "Okay!"

* * *

"Eeeh... You don't have a boyfriend, Lucy? It's such a same. With your beauty, you could get a boy bow down on their knees." Kumiko-san said. ''Ahehehe... Really? I haven't really found any boy that catches my eye. Also I think Papa would just scare them. How about you shoushi-chan?" Those are not the only reasons. _I'm afraid to fall if no one would able to catch me..._

"When a boy try to confess, Rogue-nii would just scare them off..." shoushi-chan said it in sarcasm. "Ara, same reason." Mama said. The boys then arrived. "Time for some alcohol!" Laxus-nii and Sting-nii yelled. "Except for Lucy, Yukino and the old ones." Papa said... or more like a demanded. "Eeeh? I thought Lucy drink. You're just like Yukino." Sting-nii said. I grabbed my cellphone and there was 4 messages and it was 5:45 pm. "Yukino, Lucy dears. Can you escort Mom and Dad to their rooms." Kumiko-san asked us. Shoushi-chan and I nodded. Ojii-san hold shoushi-chan's arm for support and Obaa-san did the same to me.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, dear. We appreciate it." Obaa-san smiled at us. "We're welcome! Glad we can help!" I returned her smile. "Well, Goodnight brats." Ojii-san said. "Goodnight, Obaa-san. Ojii-san." shoushi-chan and me said. Their doors closed. "Let's go to your room, shoushi-chan!" I exclaimed. "Okay!" shoushi also exclaimed.

There's no surprise about her room. It was exactly like mine! We went to her king-sized bed and I layed down whilst shoushi-chan sat. "Lulu-chan, who's your first love?" well that came out from the blue. A blushed appeared on face. "N-no one!" shoushi-chan's lips turn into a wide sly smirk. "Who is it?!" she asked me with much excitement. "I-I said no one!" her smirk became wider. "F-fine! I'll tell you if you'll tell me yours first!" her smirk vanished and was replace with a blush. "Wha-what?!" now it's my turn to smirk. "Come on! You first then me! Promise!" her blush deepen. "And I never break my promises!" I stated. "F-Fine!" She finally give in and I did a mental victory dance.

"I was still on 5th grade..."

**_YUKINO'S POV_**

_I was making notes about what Yukari-sensei lesson. She was a Math teacher and our lesson was Volume of Solid Figures. On our board is the description of Volume, their kinds and their formulas. I copied everything on the board on my notebook. Some of my classmates are doing the exact same thing except some others. Mostly they are boys or girls who don't care. The notes on our notebooks are bonus points for our grades so I need to do it. After I was done copying, Yukari-sensei then asked a unusual question._

_"Does any of you have a older brother?" my left eye brow raised but I still raised my right hand. "I do." Also my seat mate, Yuki, raised her hands. "Me too!" I never knew she had one. "Only two? How about the others...?"_

_"Older sisters and younger siblings, sensei..." Misaki, the class secretary said. She practically know our family statues so no surprise there. "Oh... Okay! Yukino-chan. Yuki-chan. Could you guys bring your older brothers here tomorrow? I need to talk to them." I faced Yuki and she also have the same facial expression I have; Confuse. "Okay." we said at the same time. "Thank you! Also don't worry about their classes. I'll just ask their subject teacher to let them be excuse." I nodded._

_-Next Day-_

_"Ne, Rogue-nii. Any idea what Yukari-sensei want?" I asked him. He was a year older than me so he's a 6th grader. "Dunno..." We arrived at my class and saw Yuki sitting on her table while a boy about a year older than me sat on her chair. Both of them turned and face us. "Rogue! I never knew your sister has the same class as my sister here!" Rogue-nii knew him...? "Hn." And that was the only thing he said._

_We walked to my table and while we at it. I observed him. He got midnight black hair and minty blue eyes. His hair was spiked everywhere and he was smirking. His skin was a bit tan. Around his neck was a black choker with a silver cross attached to it. He was wearing a grey western shoulder patch shirt and a dark acid wash Sid skinny stretch jeans and lastly a black converse.*_

_"Yukino-chan! This is my older brother, Nico! Nico-nii, this is my friend, Yukino! He's on 6th grade" Yuki introduced me to her brother. "Nice to meet you, Nico-sempai. Also Yuki, this my older brother, Rogue. I guess Nico-sempai and Rogue-nii are classmates...?" I faced my brother and he nodded. "Yukino...Yuki...You guys have the same 4 letter names! AWESOME! " He smiled at me and my heart skip. My palms were getting wet. **'Oh no... It couldn't be right...?"**_

_"Woah! Are those their brothers? They're hot!" some girl at our backs whispered._

_"I know right! I'm going ask for their numbers." another girl whispered. Then another one and another one and another one._

_"It seems our nii-chans became popular!" Yuki exclaimed whilst Rogue-nii and Nico-sempai groaned. I giggled. "Good luck!" I said cheerfully! "Haha. Thanks." Nico-sempai said. I sat on my chair while Rogue-nii just keep on standing. "Àah! You guys must be their older brothers right?" she asked them and they nodded. The room fell silent, waiting for the news. "Could you guys substitute for me today?" The whole population of girl in the room squealed except for me and Yuki. "Wha-?" Nico-sempai was gaping while Rogue-nii`s eyes were wide. "Please? Just for today? No one could be a substitute because they are all busy plus you already know what the lesson is about. You guys been there so please? I couldn't think of any possible way except for older brothers to substitute me."_

_"Why brothers? How about the girls? They are a lot smarter than us... I can't believe I admit that..." Nico-sempai said it and while the last phrase; disbelief. "They'll just slack off and I actually expected 5 older brothers but only two and with useful skills. Rogue has great grades and Nico could possibly have all them to listen at you and Rogue so THANK YOU! BYE!" Yukari-sensei ran off and the bell rang. "No choice. Come on Nico. Get you butt out of your sitter seat. Yukino...?" I faced at him and hummed. "Lesson...?" Oh. right! They don't know about it. "Volume of Solid Figures." He nodded and went in front together with Nico-sempai._

_"Okay guys! Take your seats!" And just like that, they obeyed. It must be his murderous glare. "We'll be your teachers today! I'm Yuki's older brother, Nico and this is Yukino's older brother, Rogue. Call us senseis for now, okay?" A chorus of agreement was heard._

_Rogue-nii took a chalk and Nico-semp-! I mean, Nico-sensei gave us his glare again. "Get those notebooks of yours and start copying and listening." Everybody did so. **'Wow...Yukari-sensei was right. They are all listening.' **Nico-sensei nodded at Rogue-nii. Indicating to start._

_"Volume is measured in cubic units..." Rogue-nii wrote about the description but I already know that... wait! Let me rephrase that, I already know what's Volume of Solid Figures is. I already studied everything on our house._

_"The first kind is Volume of Rectangular prism. It's formula is V= height x ..." and yadda yadda yadda. 'Rogue-nii...Too boring' I started thinking about me being in love. **'Yeah right! He just smiled at you! Plus, he doesn't have the same feelings IF I'm really in love...We just met minutes ago and I even don't know about him! Maybe I'll ask Yuki... WAIT! Did I just consider asking Yuki about her older brother?! Uggh! Heart skips a beat, sweaty palms, I don't know if I was blushing. I hope not. And if Rogue-nii knows about this, he would freak out and threaten him. But what if I'll do something to notice me? Like good grades...? Would he notice me?'**_

_"The formulas of a cone is...Lil' sister, what's the answer? You seem to at dazed." Busted by my brother._

_" V= 1/3 x area of the base x height... Don't underestimate me, Nii-chan. I studied last night." I smirked at him._

_"Correct. Of course you were. We've got study habits at night. Here's an example of it. Remember Pi is 3.14 so V=1/3 x 3.14 x 15²cm x 120cm. So, Lil' Sis, answer this for us...?"_

_I stand up and walked in front. I wrote the equal sign on the very last number and answered 28, 260 cm³. Lucky I have the same example when I studied last night. "Too easy." I went back to my seat and smirk at him. "Okay, I think you get the idea how to solve the cone then onto the last one. After this, we would be having a test." I saw Nico-sensei smirking at me and giving me a thumbs up. My heart is skipping fast again. I smirked back at him. "Volume of a Sphere..." and I'm not listening again. **'He smirked at me and he even gave me a thumbs up. I was right. He notice me by answering the question fast.'**_

_"Okay. Quiz time." All of them groaned and Nico-sensei again gave his glare. "Fine. We'll give you 20 minutes to review before the quiz." Nico-sensei said. "More like 20 minutes for a nap..." I murmured and Yuki giggled at me. "Want to have a little nap with me, Yuki?" she nodded and we went to a sleeping position on our desk._

_"Yukino..."_

_"Yuki..."_

_"Shut up!" Yuki and I yelled. We exactly know who they are. "Fine. You guys are smart so no sweats. I guess..." Nico-sempai said. I smiled and darkness illuminates me._

_20 minutes later..._

_"Imouto-chan. Wake up. It's been 20 minutes already." Rogue-nii... "Fine." I groaned and rub my eyes. Yuki was already awake and was also rubbing her eyes. I yawned. "Go on with the test already."_ _he nodded and start writing down problems on the board._

_After 15 minutes..._

_I stand up and walked in front Rogue-nii and handed out my paper. I stick out my tongue. Then Yuki was beside also giving her paper to Rogue-nii. "How was it?" Nico-sensei asked "Too easy..." both of us replied. We went back to our seats and waited for the bell to ring. **'I guess it wouldn't hurt to love someone, right? I just have to keep it a secret...' **I smiled at the thought. The bell finally rang and all of the kids who still hasn't passed their papers, passed it without choice._

* * *

**_END OF YUKINO POV- BACK TO LUCY POV_**

"So that's it. That's how I met him and fell in love... You're turn!" shoushi-chan finished her story. I think shoketei-kun has a potential to be a teacher. "So what happened to him...?" I asked her. "I don't know. After that, everyday we ate lunch together and became friends. But a month later, he has this most goofiest smile and a light blush on his face. He fell in love with someone. Her name was Annika and she was also a 6th grader but in a different class." her eyes were dull and tears are forming on her eyes. Oh no! "Okay! My turn!" the tears disappeared and a excited grin was on her face. I giggled.

"I was still 2 year old..."

_"Lucy, dear. We're meeting someone." Mama said with excitement. "Who?" I asked and my head tilted to the side. "A dear friend of mine. Also she would also bring her child so you guys could become friends and play." __My eyes lit up at the word of friend. "A fwiend?! Weally, Mama?! I can winally have a fwiend?!" Mama giggled and nodded. "Yeaaaaaah! Is it woday, Mama?!" I was very excited. Very very excited. She nodded again. "Yeeeeaah! Then wet's go, Mama!" I look down at my dress. A white basketcase dress and white ballerina shoes*. Presentable enough._

_Mama and me went out and saw our huge garden. I still haven't get use to our huge garden. At the end of our garden, there stood our grey Subaru Forester car. "Mama, how abouwt Papa?" Mama pointed at the driver seat and Papa was there. "Papa!" I squealed. "I'm also meeting a good friend of mine too." He smiled and I smiled back. I went to the passengers seat and Mama went to Papa's side.  
_

_20 minutes later..._

_"We're here!" we were at the park and I saw a women with a ocean blue hair wearing checkered board side-cascade and black court shoes.* Beside her was a man with a flaming red hair wearing a black business suit with red tie. I compared them to my parents. Mama was wearing a black Lace-Panel Blouson dress and white kitten heels.* Papa was also wearing a business suit but with a blue tie.  
_

_We went out of our car and went to them. I hid behind Mama and covered my face to her dress. "Good day, Grandine-san. Igneel-san." Mama greeted and smiled at them. Papa and I think his name was Igneel-san nodded their head. "Oh my! Is this you daughter, Layla-san? Let me see your face, sweetie!" I think that was Grandine-san. Mama pat my head and I finally let go of her dress. I went in front of her and smiled timidly. "H-Hi! I-I'm Lu-Lucy!" I was very shy when it comes to new people. "Aww. Adorable! Layla-san she's a splitting image of you!" My mom giggled and Papa chuckled. "Now where's our son?" Igneel-san looks around. A muffled laugh was heard behind a tree that was not far from us._

_"Okay, Nastu. Come out." A boy about around my age came out. He was wearing a black and red layered-look graphic tee*. On his tee was a printed number 3. He was also wearing a pull-in denim pants. And lastly black sneakers. He has this goofy smile and a pink hair. I giggled. "Mama! Lookie! Pwink hair!" I giggled more and the boy, Natsu groaned. "Lucy. That's rude. Stop giggling." Mama said but I giggled more before I stop. "Alright, Natsu. Introduce yourself." Igneel-san said. Natsu-kun was already in front of us and his goofy smiled came back. "Hey! The names Natsu Dragneel! And I love super duper spicy foods! And I'm already 3 year old!" What a way to introduce yourself. At the end, he held up three fingers._

_"Okay, kids. There's picnic table near us, you guys can go play and we're just there if you need us. Okay?" Grandine-san said with a smile. "OKAY!" me and Natsu-kun replied together. Natsu-kun grabbed my hand and run to the playground that was not really far. "Nat-Natsu-kun! Slow down! I can't run this fast!" but he was still running and now my shoes are dirty!_

_We finally arrived at the playground. __"Okay! Let's play with the slide!" Natsu-kun yelled in happiness and my eyes widen. "Wa-wait! Natsu-kun, I'm wearing a white dress and the slide would dirtwy my dwess!" I was also covered in sweats from the running. "Natsu-kun? Just call me Natsu! And who cares about the dress! As long we can have fun!" Then it hit me. Slowly, a huge grin appeared at my face. "Okay! Let's go Natsu!" I grabbed his hand and I climb using the stairs in the slides. I slide and I'm pretty sure my bottom is dirty now but I don't care._

_We played and played on different places at the playground and we were covered in sweats. "Lucy! Natsu-kun! Snacks!" I heard my mother yelled. My eyes lit up. "Wace you there, Natsu!" I started running to the table and I heard Natsu yelled. "No fair!" He started racing and he was now beside me. We run and run until we reached at the table and yelled. "I WON!" we both yelled together. We laughed._

_"Goodness! Your clothes!" Mama and Grandine-san yelled in horror. I raised my brow and look down. Me and my clothes was covered in dirt and my skin is sticky with sweats. "Natsu! How many times do I have to tell about your clothes?" Grandine-san angrily said to Natsu. "Oh my... Lucy. Your dress. What happened?" My mother asked me._

_Natsu and I looked at each other and grin. "Who cares about clothes when we have fun!" we hi-five and I heard our father chuckled and our mother gasped. "Natsu! You influenced her!" Grandine-san angrily said again to Natsu. Mama just smiled at me and Grandine-san gave Natsu a long lecture about clothes._

* * *

"That's it! That's how I met him..." I smiled at the memory. "Awww... cute!" shoushi-chan was cupping her cheeks and a light blush appeared. "So where is he now?" My smiled disappeared just like shoushi-chan. "I don't know... I haven't seen him for 10 years already..." shoushi-chan's eyes widen. "10 YEARS?!" she screamed. "The last time I saw him was when I still 7 and he was 8...They moved to another country because of Igneel-san's work." shoushi-chan was silent for a moment then she asked. "Do you still love him?" that was sudden. "It was just a mere childhood crush, shoushi-chan. It's gone when I was 10."

Then a knock was heard. "Yukino. Lucy. It's Laxus." shoushi-chan went to open the door and Laxus-nii stood there. "Dinner time... We're eating at the table." I nodded and followed shoushi-chan out of her room. We didn't lock it because no one dared to sneak on a Heartfilia. We followed Laxus-nii and shoushi-chan was smirking again. "So, do you miss him?" she came near me and whispered. "Miss who?" I whispered back. "You know who I mean..._Him.._" I blush and I saw Laxus-nii turned his head to us. "What are you guys whispering about?" he asked protectively. "Nothing!" shoushi-chan and I said together. Nii-chan raised a brow but turned back.

"You asked that in purpose!" I whispered back and she just giggled.

* * *

**Okay guys! Did you see the * on every description of clothing? I don't own them! I research it and they came from different clothing site. Also... I know! Boring and crappy chapter! I'm really sorry! **

**Also very important note: If some readers are really eager to read the next chapter, I'm sorry but I'm having a case of writer's block! I know! Overuse excuse but I also had a exam on Saturday. So I can't... SORRY!**

**So...maybe I would give you a clue about Laxus, Sting and Lucy being siblings? Yes? No?... Hmmm. NOPE! **

**BYE-BYE! I'M OUT! **


	4. The Truth?

**Okay! A reviewer asked me where is Natsu? He's gonna appeared soon! I think after Lucy discovered the truth... You guys are lucky because in the real world, after about 4 or 5 months, her childhood friend appeared but in here, you just have to wait for a week or two, right? Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed, favorite and followed! **

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

I was already done eating and was about to reply my messages but, "So what were you guys talking about earlier?" Laxus-nii ask me while munching food. "Where? Room or hallway?" shoushi-chan ask while drinking her water. "Hallway..." shoushi-chan was beside me and I just shake my head. "Nothing..." both of us answered.

"Why did you asked?" Papa asked Laxus-nii. "Yukino was smirking and Lucy was...blushing." and Sting-nii stop hovering his food and both Sting-nii and Papa froze. _'Uh oh...' _"Stop worrying. Shoushi-chan just said something embarrassing to me..." _'Me and my lying abilities. THANK YOU!' _I grabbed my purse. "Well, I'll be just at the long chairs..." I didn't dare to look at the faces of my brothers and Papa. "I'll go with you!" shoushi-chan exclaimed.

Shoushi-chan and I walked together and when we were far enough, "Man. That was so close..." I said with such relief. Shoushi-chan giggled, "Mou... It was your fault." I said and then pouted. "I'm sorry..." We arrived at the long chairs and sat down. I saw shoushi-chan took out her phone and I also did the same.

I opened my phone and start replying.

_**FROM LEVY-CHAN**_

_So what do you got so far?_

_**TO LEVY-CHAN**_

_I asked one of my cousins but she didn't really gave me an answer._

_Also, when my second brother was about to say something but stop mid-sentence, my cousins and my other brother had shock expressions._

_You see, my brothers names are Laxus and Sting. Sting-nii yelled "The Great Sting Euc."_

_He said he changed our last name to "Euc." Just like a pen name..._

_And my cousin said it means excel._

_You got any ideas?_

_**FROM MIRA**_

_They are really your brothers?!_

_Also do you have a picture of them?_

_Send some..._

_**TO MIRA**_

_Yes, Mira. They are really my brothers._

_I still don't have pictures of them. I'll just borrow their cell phones and send some pictures to my phone then yours._

_Why do you want them?_

_**FROM ERZA**_

_They have blue eyes? Maybe they are wearing contacts?_

_Also, how old are they?_

"Shoushi-chan. How old are the boys and you?" I asked her. "I'm 18 years old, Rogue-nii and Sting-sama are 19 years old and Laxus-sama is 23." I nodded. "Thank you." _"Curious much. I even ask shoketei-kun and shoushi-chan ages.'_

_**TO ERZA**_

_I think they won't wear contacts..._

_Their eye color seem so true..._

_And ages... Sting-nii is 19 whilst Laxus-nii is 23._

_**FROM GRAY**_

_Erza told all of us. They are also surprise._

_Also, you having older brothers is also in Twitter!_

_It's the main topic!_

My eyebrow twitch. 'Main topic in Twitter...?'

_**TO GRAY**_

_Main topic?! What! You serious?!_

_Anyway, does the whole school know this now?_

And...send! I opened my settings and saw the hotel has Wi-Fi and it's free! I connected it and after it was connected, I opened my Twitter app and log in. Sure enough it was the main topic.

**_LEVY MCGARDEN : HERE'S WHAT LU-CHAN TOLD ME!_**

**_I asked one of my cousins but she didn't really gave me an answer._**

**_Also, when my second brother was about to say something but stop mid-sentence, my cousins and my other brother had shock expressions._**

**_You see, my brothers names are Laxus and Sting. Sting-nii yelled "The Great Sting Euc."_**

**_He said he changed our last name to "Euc." Just like a pen name..._**

**_And my cousin said it means excel._**

**_You got any ideas?_**

_**MIRAJANE STRAUSS: I just ask a picture of them but she still has none. Maybe tomorrow.**_

_**GRAY FULLBUSTER: SHE JUST REPLIED BACK!**_

_**ERZA SCARLET: What did she say?**_

Time for me to enter.

_**LUCY HEARTFILIA: Wow... My brothers became famous!**_

_**GRAY FULLBUSTER: Lucy! Welcome!**_

_**LEVY MCGARDEN: Lu-chan! Hi!**_

_**MIRAJANE STRAUSS: Ne, Lucy. Do you have a picture of them now?**_

_**LUCY HEARTFILIA: Not yet, Mira. Why? You guys want it?**_

_**MIRAJANE STRAUSS: YES!**_

_**GRAY FULLBUSTER: HECK YEAH!**_

_**ERZA SCARLET: YES!**_

_**JUVIA LOCKSER: I would love too.**_

_**FREED JUSTINE: Yes, please.**_

_**LUCY HEARTFILIA: By the way, Juvia and Gray! Congratulations! And Freed, You're here too?**_

_**FREED JUSTINE: Not just me. Evergreen, Elfman, and some other students from our school is here too. They are just reading.**_

_**LUCY HEARTFILIA: Evergreen and Elfman! You too! Congratulations!**_

_**GRAY FULLBUSTER: How did you know?**_

_**LUCY HEARTFILIA: Mira...**_

_**MIRAJANE STRAUSS: *Giggles* I would be a awful friend if I didn't tell her, right?**_

_**LUCY HEARTFILIA: Hey guys. Wait for a moment.**_

I didn't wait for their replies. "Shoushi-chan, may I borrow your phone?" I asked her. She raised her brow but she shrugged it off. She gave me her phone. I opened her galleries and sure enough there were pictures of my brothers. I searched a picture that my cousins and brother are in it. After 2 minutes of scrolling, I found one. I send it to my phone and I heard two "ding"

"Thanks, shoushi-chan!" I gave it back to her and smiled. "Looking for something?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "My friend knows about you guys and was curious of your features." She made a "O" shape on her mouth and nodded. I went back to my phone and saw many post on the wall now.

**GRAY FULLBUSTER: LUUUCY... You there?**

**MIRAJANE STRAUSS: Lucy? You done yet?**

**LEVY MCGARDEN: What are you doing?**

**LUCY HEARTFILIA: HEY GUYS! I HAVE THE PICTURES!**

**MIRAJANE STRAUSS: KYAAAA! POST IT!**

**LUCY HEARTFILIA: They are together with my cousins.**

I open the site of TwitPic and posted it. A small smile appeared on face. My cousins and brothers were sitting on a picnic blanket and they were at some grassy place. Shoushi-chan was wearing a white floral dress with a white doll shoes. Sting-nii was wearing a dark wash swallow embroidered denim shirt, dark wash Skid skinny stretch jeans and black converse shoes. While Rogue-shoketei-kun is wearing black bleach dip dye denim shirt, black coated Skid skinny stretch jeans, and navel blue contrast panel plimsolls. And lastly, Laxus-nii is wearing white quilted shoulder patch polo, dark wash coated Dylan slim jeans and grey denim dessert boots.

Shoushi-chan is smiling whilst the others are smirking. _'I wish I was at the picture...'_

**LUCY HEARTFILIA: THERE! Did you guys see it? The blondes are my brother whilst the silver and black heads are my cousins.**

**HIMEJI NAMAKI: Hi, Lucy-chan!**

**LUCY HEARTFILIA: Hime-chan! How are you?**

**HIMEJI NAMAKI: I'm fine. Also, I just saw the picture and DAMN! They are so hot! Especially the younger looking blonde! Sting was his name, yes?**

I sweat dropped. _'I never knew you can act like this, Himeji-chan...'_

**LUCY HEARTFILIA: Yes. His name is Sting.**

**HIMEJI NAMAKI: Can you send one more pic of him? Please?**

_'Sting-nii, what have you done to the innocent Himeji?' _"Shoushi-chan... May I borrow your phone again?" I asked timidly. "Someone wants a picture of...?" Shoushi-chan seems to know what I want. "Sting-nii. But I should get the other pictures just in case." I smiled timidly. Shoushi-chan passed me her phone and start scrolling. I then saw a picture of Sting half-naked. I smirked. I send it to my phone.

Next was Shoketei-kun. I kept on scrolling hoping for a picture that I was hoping to find. After a minute I found it! A sleeping Rogue-shoketei-kun. I send it to my phone again. Next is Laxus-nii. I already found a picture that I want. A half-naked, working out and sweaty Laxus-nii. I, again send it to my phone. Lastly, a picture of shoushi-chan. I scrolled up because I saw a cute pic of her. After seconds, I found it. Shoushi-chan was wearing a headband with cat ears and she was blushing. She smiled shyly to the camera. I send it to my phone.

I gave shoushi-chan's phone back to her. "Thanks!" I smiled at her. "You're welcome, Lulu-chan!" I went back to Twitter and I saw many students of my schools asking for their pics. I smirked. But still no replies from the others. (Levy, Gray, Mira, Erza, Freed and Juvia.)

I went back to TwitPic and post everything I sent.

**LUCY HEARTFILIA: OKAY! The pic is posted! Comment and I'll send more!... Maybe ;3**

I giggled at what I just post. "You want more pictures, Lulu-chan?" Damn! How did she know? "You know me to well already." I giggled and she giggled back. "Well, it happened to me too. So that's why." she said with a wink "I'll just send it to you. I already save you email address." she added. "Thank you! Also, don't forgot to send your and it must be cute or hot!" she blushes at I just said. "B-But-!" I intervened her. "No buts!" she sighed and raised her both hands; admitting defeat.

"So, what are you guys talking about now?" shoushi-chan and me turned our heads and saw our brothers. "You guys just became famous. That's all." I replied. My Iphone kept on dinging. I smirked. "Shoushi-chan, comments are out. You better send them now..." she smirked back and went to work. "What do you mean?" shoketei-kun asked.

"Well, it seems Lulu-chan's schoolmates and friends know about us and ask for our pictures. Lulu-chan send some and everyone kept on commenting. I don't know what she said to them." shoushi-chan explained while scrolling some pic. "Really? Where'd you got the pictures?" Sting-nii asked. I pointed to shoushi-chan who is now sending a pic to me. I heard two "ding". "What did you say to them?" Laxus-nii asked. _'What is this? A interview?' _"Comment and I'll post more half-naked pics..." I bit my gums inside; refraining myself from laughing. Who wouldn't laugh after you saw their faces? Wide eyes, paled face (In shoketei-kun case, paler face), jaws dropped and wobbly legs.

"WHAT?!" they screamed in disbelief. _'Man! they could rival Ojii-san!' _Now I can't hold it any longer. I laughed and tears are in the corner of my eyes. "I was joking! I just said comment and I'll post more pics. Not half-naked ones." I kept on laughing and laughing and finally I can't breath but it seems I can't stop. "Shoushi-chan... HELP! I can't breathe anymore!" Shoushi-chan went near me and pinched my cheeks painfully. I stopped. But not because of the pain but I remembered something.

_I puffed my cheeks. "You always say that…" he chuckled "I'm sorry….." he apologized but I didn't say anything. "Oh, come on Lucy. I said I'm sorry." I still didn't say anything._

_I then felt my cheeks being pinched…..painfully. "Ow ow ow…. Okay okay." I opened my eyes again and looked at him._

_"I forgive you, Natsu." I smiled at him and he stopped pinching my cheeks. He then gave me his toothy grin. I then smiled evilly. I sat up and also start pinching his cheeks more painfully than mine. "Payback"_

_"Ow ow ow ow ow…Luceeeeeee!" I just giggled and continue pinching him._

"You alright, Lulu-chan? Did I pinch it too hard? I'm sorry!" She bowed and again and again. "Shou-Shoushi-chan. N-No! I just re-remembered something!" shoushi-chan stop bowing and a sly smirk appeared. "Oooh... It is _him?_" Crap! _'My brothers are here!' _"Him? Who's him?" Sting-nii and Laxus-nii asked. "A friend of mine! H-He also did the sa-same thi-thing to me i-if I-I ca-can't laughing!" _'If Papa knows I have a crush on Natsu, I don't know what kind of long and boring lecture would he gave me!' _They raised their brow; unconvinced. _'Damned! I never stuttered when I lie!'_

"Anyway, I'll be in my room! I'll be sending you the pictures, Lulu-chan!" shoushi-chan said. "I'll go with you. I need to get something in my room..." I placed my phone back to my purse. Shoushi-chan and I walked into the elevator and press "3". "Ne, shoushi-chan...?" I called her out. She hummed _'Come on! Just ask her! Just ask her what is the truth?! She'll answer!' _I opened my mouth but, "Nothing..." a different word came out. The elevator and we're already on our floor.

We walked to my room silently and I stood on my door. When shoushi-chan was on her door, I wave and she wave back. She went in and lock her door. _'Time for some investigation!'_ I silently walked to Sting-nii's room and slowly went inside. I gawked at his room. His room is a mess and we've been here for only, what hours? "How the hell did he do this?" I sweat dropped. "Sheesh! This would be hard!" _  
_

I hesitantly went to his bag and open it. I blushed when I saw his boxer. But I saw a rectangular outline. "Why does it have to be under his boxer of all things?" I slowly lifted his boxer using my thumb and index finger. After I saw half of it, I grabbed it and let go of the boxer. I shivered, "I am never, ever do this ever again." I looked at the thing I got and it was journal. "So he would also do things like this." I opened it and read the first page.

_Heya! The Great Sting is in! My full name is Sting E. Heartfilia!_

"E? But my Middle name is V*..."

_I'm currently 4 years old!_

"Woah! Really? Sting-nii was writing this when he's still 4?"

_"I have a older brother that is 4 years older than me. His name is Laxus. My father's name is Jude D.* Heartfilia and my mother's name is_-

I heard a faint elevator "ding" _'CRAP!' _They are at the elevator now. I placed back the journal where I had found it and now I didn't care if I grabbed Sting-nii's boxer. I closed Sting-nii's bag and run out of the room. I quickly ran to my room and lock it. I heard a loud "ding" and shouts. "Laxus-nii! I won! Not you! Now give me the reward!" Sting-nii's voice boomed in the hallway and I heard Laxus-nii chuckled. "Uh-uh! You cheated! That's why the reward is mine!" Sting-nii groaned. "Rogue! Help me!" _'Shoketei-kun is here too?' _But I hadn't heard anything. "Come on! Say something!" Desperate much. "You cheated." I heard shoketei-said it. Laxus-nii's laughed!

"Okay, Sting! Off to your room now!" Laxus-nii said. I heard Sting-nii groaned. I heard three doors closed and got locked. I let out a sigh of relief. "Damn! I almost have it! But I did saw an "S" before I closed journal. Then that means we have different mothers? So we are only half-related? Then why didn't they tell me this? It's not really a deep secret. I wonder why? But more importantly, where is their mother?" '_Damn! Too many questions! I need Sting-nii's journal!'_

* * *

**Oh my! Lucy knows! And it was so much fun to make it a mystery but its still is, right? The truth hasn't been confirmed yet! Also about Jude middle name, I just randomize it. So it's not true! Also, about Lucy's middle name... It's been randomized too... **

**Also about the twitter thing, I know next to your name is your username but everytime I save my work and checked everything, their usernames are gone so... yeah! **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: In the next chapter or in chapter 6, everything would be revealed! And as you can read, Lucy found Sting's journal. If you guys want to read what's inside of the journal than a time skip, then please tell me! It's very important! I want you guys to decide!**

**THAT'S ALL! BYE-BYE! **


	5. Conflict, Fashion and Mall!

**VERY IMPORTANT OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE! I ask that if you want to read Sting's journal instead of a time skip would be good but no one answered! If no one will answer, than NO UPDATE! NO CONFIRMATION! NO STORY! **

**Yes, I could wait for years because I'm still young. So it's all up to you! **

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-sama own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

After minutes sitting at the door, I finally get up and walked outside. _'Maybe I should ask Mama. Maybe be she would tell me...' _I went in front of the elevator and waited for it to open. When it opened, Papa was there. "Oh. Good evening, Papa." he smiled at me and I smiled back. "Where are you going, Lucy?" he asked me. "I think I forgot something in the pool. I'll just go get it." He nodded in approval and went out. I went inside and pressed "G" for ground floor.

When I reached in the ground floor, I heard Mama and Kumiko-san talking about how to look young. I walked quietly so I won't disturb anything but then I stop when I heard something interesting. "Ne, Layla. When would you tell Lucy?" Kumiko-san asked. I hid behind a pillar that was behind them. "I don't know, Kumiko..." Mama sighed in sadness. "Saeko is already making a move..." _'Saeko? Who's that?' _"Eh?! When?" Mama asked surprise. "When the kids were playing in the pool I saw Saeko asking the clerk about us. The clerk glance at me and I shake my head." Mama was relieved. _'Who the hell is Saeko?!' _"I guess you could say that she's making a move... She spread a nasty rumor about me and Lucy but of course nobody believe." Kumiko-san sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

"I think it's better we end our day..." Kumiko-san suggested. Mama nodded. They stand up, clean the table and collected their belongings. When Mama and Kumiko-san was near the pillar, I turned to the right side and hide there. And after they were at the elevator, I turned to the back side. I heard a "ding" and look at the directions of the mothers. They were inside the elevator now and then elevator was already close. I sighed. "Who the hell is Saeko? Is she the mother of Nii-chans? Why is she here? Why did she spread a nasty rumor?" _'The questions just keeps on adding up!'_

I sighed again. "Maybe a rest would help me..." I walked back to my elevator and waited for the elevator to open. When it open, I saw Sting-nii. "Ah. Sting-nii, What are you doing here?" He raised his brow. "I could ask you the same thing..." He went out of the elevator and I stayed where I was standing. "I asked you first..." I said back. "I left something. You?" I shrugged my shoulder. "Same thing. But it's not here..." I lied. "Then... Want to come with me?"

***Doki***

_'The hell?!' _"Sure! I have nothing to do anyways..." He nodded and went ahead. I followed but I was at his back. "So, what did you left?" I asked him. "My earring..." _"Oh...That's right. I saw him wearing a earring on his left ear but then it was gone after buying his trunks...' _"Where did you put it?" He shrugged his shoulder. "I left it at one of the longs chairs...It was near the long chair that you were seated."

I saw something twinkled. "Sting-nii, I think it's over there." It was 4 longs chairs away from mine. He ran over there and pick it up. He hug it for a second and afterwards, he wore it. "Is the earring special to you, Sting-nii?" I asked him."Yeah. A gift from someone special..." He _smiled._

***Doki! Doki!***

_'There is it again!' _But I shrugged it like the last time. "Who?" his smiled became a frown. "No one..." His eyes became dull. "Let's go, Luce..." He walked to the path of the elevator and I followed. "Sting-nii...?" he hummed. "Can you tell me who it is? I'm really curious. You were smiling after all..." He stop walking and didn't do anything. I also stop;waiting for his answer. After 2 minutes or so, I walked in front of him. "Sting-nii?" his eyes were shadowed. "It's no one Luce..." His eyes harden and he walked past me. I didn't move for I was too shock. I heard a "ding".

I stood here for a minute but then I heard a wave. _'There's a beach?' _I followed the sound and I saw a bridge and under the bridge was the beach. But at the end of the bridge is a open hut. I carefully walk to the hut and inside was a small table in the center and wooden couches on each sides. Christmas light were hang on each sides of the hut. I saw the half-crescent moon and smiled. But it drop after I remember Sting-nii's harden eyes.

"Why? I just ask who was it. I didn't do anything and why is it bothering me?" I sighed and sat down on one of the wooden couches. I was enjoying the cool breezes hitting my face when I heard a voice. "May I come in, Hime?" I turned to the entrance and saw Laxus-nii. I smiled at him. "Hi. What are you doing here..." He sat beside me and patted my head again. "I could ask you the same thing but Sting said I need to go to you. What did he do?"

The harden eyes of Sting-nii flash on my mind. "Nothing..." I turn to the other side. "Come on, Lulu." I giggled. "Lulu?" I turn to face him and I saw a blush. "Yeah. A nickname. I think Sting gave you one, right? It was 'Luce'" I nodded. "So, What did he do?" He asked again. I sighed. In my mind, there's a debate going. Either, I should tell him or not...Laxus-nii waited patiently and I finally give in. _  
_

"Why is Sting-nii's earring so special to him?" I saw Laxus-nii eyes widen. "Now I get it..." I heard him muttered. He sighed. "It was given someone special..." I pouted. "I already know that. Sting-nii said it and I asked who is but he won't tell me." Laxus-nii sighed again. "Sorry, Lulu. But I couldn't tell who it is..." I sighed. "Did he do something when you ask who was it?" He asked again.

"At first he didn't do anything but when the second time I asked, he glared at me. Why is that Laxus-nii?" I tilted my head and ask sadly. "Tch! Sting..." He muttered angrily. "Ne, Lulu? Can I ask you something...?" I giggled. "You already ask but okay!" He chuckled and I smiled. "So, Lulu. What do you think about me and Sting? I mean, having brothers..."

_'Now that he ask...' _"I didn't really gave much thought..." _'Yeah right!' _"But now... I'm happy. I never really experience the love of older or younger siblings but I do have a older brother and sister figure from school. But it has nothing compared from having real older brothers..." I paused for a while 'cause I saw sadness from Laxus-nii's eyes. _'Why? Did I said something wrong?' _"Even it's only for a while, I felt love. Having Laxus-nii, Sting-nii, Shoushi-chan and shoketei-kun was amazing. Happy isn't a enough word to describe this feeling. Delight, maybe?... I don't want to end this. I want to stay here but I have friends waiting for my return."

"Well, then! Let's make a week of full of happy memories for you to remember when you get back to Tokyo!" He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Tomorrow, when we get back, I'll introduce you some of my friends. 'Kay?" I nodded and smiled. "Let's go to bed already..." I nodded again and stand up.

* * *

**The next day -6:30 am-**

I was currently in my Jacuzzi, gazing in the air. It was very unusual for me to woke up on 5 in the morning. I kept on tossing around trying to get back to sleep but I gave up after an hour. I've been in the bath for 30 minutes already and I sure have a lot of time before meeting with the others. The questions keeps on lingering on mind and also Sting-nii's glare. _What did I do to make him glare at me?_

_'Damn! I want the answers now! It's so frustrating!' _I lowered myself and makes bubbles. After seconds, I stop and stand up. I reach out my towel and wrap it around myself. I grab another towel and wrap it around my hair. I sighed again. I didn't feel like dressing up yet so I went to my bag and I saw my script. I'm sure Mama put it there. She knows about me writing a script after all. I grab it and went to my writing desk.

**-1 Hour later...-**

I already finish 1 chapter and I grin. "Levy-chan would love this!" I open the T.V that near me and I saw what time is it. **7:30**

"Shit! 30 minutes left!" I grab my bag and pulled out my outfit for today. A simple long sleeve with a contrast of "London 96" It also only ends up 3 inches above my belly button. A ankle length design jeans together with ankle boot that has an buckle back finish and wood effect heel. I grab an red and black choker with an golden bell attached. I put my hair into a neat pony tail and left my front hairs and bangs. I put some light makeup; Mascara, eye shadow, blush and lipstick. I place my script on my bag and zip it. I look at my room one last time; checking if I left something... Nothing. Good!

I left my room and heard a door being shut. I look at where I heard it and saw Sting-nii. _'Uh oh...' _I put up the best fake smile I ever did. "Good morning, Sting-nii!" I greeted and he nodded back awkwardly. I closed my door and went to the elevator. "Come on, Sting-nii." He nodded back. We step inside the elevator and stood awkwardly.

I glance at him and saw him wearing a white crew neck tee with black raglan sleeves and a Mickey Mouse skull graph and also a black denim pants. They were together with a thick black converse shoes, as silver cross that has been connected with a black leather cords, and a silver steel bracelet and of course his earring. _'It seems punk style is the fashion for today...'_

We arrived at the ground and saw the others. _'I was right. Punk style is the fashion for today...' _Shoushi-chan was a black and white crop top that ended 5 inches above her bellybutton and was sleeveless. She was also wearing black jeans that was ankle length and black plumps. She also the same light makeup as mine. On her neck was a belt-like choker and around her wrist was a 6 black beans bracelets. Each one of them has something being attached. 2 of them are crosses, 2 silver bells and 2 black stars with white outline.

Shoketei-kun was wearing a black tribal shirt that has a "The Pricks" being printed and rip jeans. Partnered by high canvas black converse shoes, silver titanium bracelet, and a grey titanium dog tag necklace.

Laxus-nii was wearing black Rebel spirit "Rock 'n Roll Royalty" collared button up shirt and was also wearing ripped jeans. A Apt. 9 boots, stainless steel bracelet and stainless steel chain necklace.

"Uhh... Are you guys going somewhere or what?" Kumiko-san asked. The adults were wearing formal dresses. "It actually surprised me too..." I went near Shoushi-chan and nodded at her. She grab my wrist and slip 3 bracelets. "I don't want you to be the only one who isn't wearing any bracelets, right?" I smiled at her. She half her 6 bracelets for me. "Okay kids. Seat and wait. We are just paying for the bills. Ojii-san and Obaa-san said they want to be in the van right now." We nodded and sat down on the sofas.

"Ne, Lucy. Where did you bought your shirt? I love it!" Shoushi-chan asked me. "One of the mall in Tokyo..." Laxus-nii chuckled. "It seems like we've almost plan this, right?" I smiled, Shoushi-chan giggled, Shoketei-smiled a little and Sting-nii also smiled a little. "Okay! Picture time!" Kumiko-san and Mama help up their phones.

Well, I think it's about to smirk evilly. So I did. The clicking sound just keep on going and going. "Mama, enough. My cheek bones are hurting already..." She made a "O" shape on her lips. She nodded. "Okay! We'll send you the pic!" I nodded. I heard two "dings" "That was fast..."

I opened my Iphone and saw the pic. Shoushi-chan and I were smirking, Sting-nii raised his middle finger and his tongue was out, Rogue-nii was emotionless as always and Laxus-nii just glared at the camera. I smiled at the pic. I went to my setting and tap home wallpaper. "Okay kids. In the van. Same position. No buts!" Kumiko-san demanded.

We went to the parking space and saw our van. The driver took our luggages and place them at the back of the van. "Thank you..." he nodded back. I opened the sliding door of the van and saw Ojii-sana and Obaa-san sleeping. I quietly went in the van and went to my position. Sting-nii then sat beside me. _'Damn! I forgot he would be sitting beside me!' _Then shoketei-kun then shoushi-chan. Laxus-nii was already at his seat. Mama, Papa and Kumiko-san also seated.

"Okay. Off we go.." The driver said quietly. Shoketei-kun fell on shoushi's shouldeer and the same thing happend to me and Sting-nii.

***Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!***

_'What the hell is happening?' _I though frustratingly. And lastly, I saw Laxus-nii place his head on the window. "Kids, we would be eating breakfast at the mall. We were planning on taking you guys in a restaurant but your clothes..." Mama explained and shoushi-chan and I giggled. The boys replied on groaned. "'Kay.. Help on finger if you want to eat seperate ways and help two fingers if you want to be together..." Kumiko-san continued explaining. All of us held up 1 finger. "Here are some money... After eating and such, you could go to the arcades or shopping..." Mama gave 30000 yen. "Lucy dear, please hold the money of your brothers for a while..." I nodded. Mama gave me 60000 yen.

"You too, Yukino darling..." she also nodded. I opened my phone and saw 8 messages. I sighed and don't bother replying. I opened my contact list and tap Levy-chan's.

**TO LEVY-CHAN**

_Already had a chapter ready for you to read..._

_I'm also going to the mall..._

I'm sure she would also tell the others. I gaze out of the window and saw many buildings. "Mama..." I called her out. She hummed. "You guys were the one planning on our outfits, am I right? You guys want us to spend more time together. " She giggled. "We got caught, Kumiko..." Kumiko-san is giggled. I sighed and went back to gazing. After 20 minutes of gazing, we came to a halt.

"Okay kids! We're here! Aeon Mall!"

* * *

We were at the entrance and I saw many people looking at us whispering something that related to being a model. "Sting-nii. Laxus-nii. Here are your moneys..." I gave it to them. "The adults would be at Kaldi Coffee Farm, 'kay?" Ojii-san said. We nodded and they went to the place. "Shoushi-chan, McDonald seem good?" She also nodded in approval. The other's also agreed to it.

Along our way, people kept on ogling, whispering, squealing, cat calls and being a fangirl/boy. We actually copied shoketei-kun; being emotionless. I kept on laughing mentally on what we were doing. Finally we've arrived. People stared at us and one of the waitress went to us. "Come. Come in! We have a table that fits all of you..." We shrugged it off and followed her. "I'll just be back after 5 minutes...Please order whatever you want!" She went back to the ordering area.

"Never knew McDonald is a restaurant..." I said sarcastically. We all laughed. "They must have the same thought as everyone. We are famous 'models'..." Laxus-nii said. "Actually, they also know we are from the Heartfilia Konzern..." shoketei-kun said. "Really?" I asked him and he nodded. "I heard many of them saying Heartfilias..." he replied back.

"Anyway, what do guys want?" Laxus-nii asked. "Coke float, chocolate sundae and regular fries..." shoushi-chan and I replied together. We look at each;wide eyes. "That's creepy..." Sting-nii said as he visibly shake. "Well as for me, I like having Chicken Burger, with a large coke, a large fries and swirl sundae!" Sting-nii said as he mouth watered. "How about you, Rogue?"

"Cheese Burger Royal, blue berry coke float and regular fries." He replied back. "How about you Laxus-nii?" His mouth also start to water. "Same as Sting's but a big mac burger!"

The funny thing is, the waitress heard everything. "Coming right up!" All of us sweat drop. After waiting for a minute, our food arrive. "Enjoy!" the boys immediately chug off their burger. While me and shoushi-chan dug our fries with the sundaes. "You also like that, Lulu-chan?" I nodded and eat it with delight. After doing the same thing, our fries ran out and the same time the burgers and fries of the boys ran out. We ate our sundaes except for shoketei-kun. He was drinking his float.

Suddenly an idea pop out. I poured my sundae on my float; adding more ice cream! "Oooh! I want that too!" shoushi-chan said. She followed me and together, we sip our floats. We slowly sip our floats as we waited for my brothers to finish up their foods. We were also waiting for our bill but instead of the waitress a man with a white business suit stood in front of us.

"Good morning, Heartfilias. My name is Keiichi Kumaru. I am the manager of this McDonald. I hope you all enjoyed our food and please don't pay. I owe Jude Heartfilia for he help me with my business." we all blinked. '_We won't pay_?' Sting-nii cheered. "Yes! More money for the arcade!" I kicked him on his leg and he sat right back. "Thank you for that. And yes we did enjoy." He nodded and bowed.

I saw nii-chan's foods are gone. "Time for the arcade..." I smiled. "Namco Land!" Sting-nii cheered. "Where is it located?" Shoushi-chan help up 4 finger. "It's in the fourth floor..." I nodded. "Oh before we went there. Does this happened all the time? I mean not paying and treating you're royalty and such?" All of them shook their heads. "It's the first it happened..." shoketei-kun replied. I made an "O" shape on my mouth.

* * *

"Waaah! It's so lively!" It's true. Many peoples were smiling and laughing. "Let's start with...some virtual arcades!" So we did! We kept on playing but there were some problems that the people gave us; Flirting, asking for our personal infos and being Mr./Ms. Know it all... But we do have a lot of fun!

It was like the conflict between Sting-nii and I were gone! After spending almost every money our mom gave us, many "ding"s were heard. We pulled out our phones from our pocket and saw many messages from our mother.

**FROM MAMA**

Where are you? It's already 11!

We need to go now!

Meet us on the van! We are waiting...

"Well, we better go." I pouted. Laxus-nii chuckled. "You forgot we also have plans, right Lulu?" I brighten up. I nodded. "What plans? Where are you guys going?" Sting-nii asked.

"I'm letting Lulu meet my friends..."Laxus-nii said. "Oh! Me too! I'll invite them now." Shoushi-chan said. I saw Sting-nii and shoketei-kun nodded their heads. "Well then, let's go!"

* * *

**So the clothes are from different site, Aeon Mall exist. The places from the mall are true. I search it all up! Having a little bit of writer's block because of too much assignment but it's okay! **

**Oh! The irony is soooo funny! When I was writing the description of their punk clothes, I was reading a delinquent love story, then an emo pass by then there was a commercial about punky clothes! **

**AND REMEMBER ABOUT MY QUESTION BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT! TIME SKIP! OR STING'S JOURNAL! **


	6. The Hurtful Truth

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews! Now I know how! Thanks! Also, there would be a lot of OC here since Lucy is gonna meet many new people! But don't you worry! There pictures are on my blog! It's on my profile! I'll post it. **

**Oh wait! WAIT! I SAID WAIT! On chapter 4, I change one little thing. Only one! But it will effect on this chapter so if you notice something, go to chapter 4 to confirmed it. **

**AND WAIT! I think it's better for you to know my OCs now because you'll get confuse. Please visit before reading. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO-SAMA DO!**

* * *

We arrived back to the mansion and on the entrance of the mansion was many people standing. "Ah! They're here!" Laxus-nii exclaimed. "Who?" I asked. I then felt Sting-nii's warmth gone. So he is now awake and "I'M ALIVE!"... something like that. I also heard shoketei-kun groaned. "Lulu, those are our friends..." They are so many of them. I couldn't even count them! "Okay. Out!" Kumiko-san, which is the closest of the door, opened it.

I saw maids carrying our luggages and adults walking to the front yard for some relaxation. Whilst, us teenages went to the front doors. I was at shoushi-chan's side; holding her hands and was hoping to ease my nervousness. "It's okay, Lulu-chan. They'll like you..." she coo-ed on my ear. When we were near them, shoushi-chan let go of my hand and went to a group of 5; 3 girls and 2 boys. They seem nice.

Laxus-nii went to a group of 8; 5 boys and 3 girls. Sting-nii and shoketei-kun went to group of... seems like 10. I was a few feet away from them; waiting for them to notice me. "Laxus! How was the pool and mall, pal?" They seem also nice.

Lastly on shoketei-kun and Sting-nii's group 5 girls and and 5 boys. And they were mostly wearing baggy, slutty, and tight clothes. They all look arrogants just like Sting-nii. The girls were mean, bitchy and bossy looking. The girls' ears also has a lot of piercings and they were wearing heavy make ups. Not like the other groups.

Seeing them makes me miss my friends more. "Oh right! Lulu!" _'Took you guys long enough!' _"Right! Your sister! Where is she?" a guy with hazelnut hair and brown eyes. He was at the Laxus-nii cycle. "Come here, Lulu!" I walked to Laxus-nii and along the way, they won't tear their gaze off me. _'Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?' _I mentally said.

"Okay, guys! This is Lucy!" Laxus-nii patted my head. "H-Hi!" I smiled at them. "Ka-KAWAII!" All the girls screamed. Including Sting-nii's group. _'I misunderstood them...' _They pushed away Laxus-nii and some other boys who were near me. I heard shoushi-chan giggled.

"How old are you?!"

"Oh my! Are you a model?"

"Wah! You're not just cute! You're so beautiful!"

"You're also gorgeous!"

"What did you to make this godly figure?!"

"I'm so jealous of you!"

And so on and on. "Uuhh...Eeerr" I turn my head left to right and right to left; don't know which one should I answer first. "Okay! Guys. Enough..." Sting-nii went near us. _'Yes, please! Save me Sting-nii!' _But he was pushed away by the girls. I sweat dropped. _'Nevermind...'_

"Waah! They do have a sister!"

"Unbelievable!"

"I don't wanna die yet..." I heard shoketei-kun said. _'No! Just try, shoketei-kun!' _But he didn't. Instead, "Okay guys! That's enough!" shoushi-chan just did it. They all stop asking. _'Thank you!' _I then get carried. "Eh?" I look down and saw all the girls carrying me. They kick the entrance door and marched inside.

They dropped me on the sofa and out of know where, notebooks appeared on their hands.

"How old are you?" A girl asked me with light violet hair and dark purple eyes. She was at shoushi-chan's group. "And my name's Yuki!" _'Eh? Yuki? The Yuki that was on shoushi-chan's class when she was still a 5th grader?' _But further less, I answered her question. "17." everyone wrote on their notebooks.

"Where do you live?" Judging by her makeup, she was at Sting-nii's group. Her black hair dyed in red, green eyes and skimpy clothes stood out. "Tokyo." Again, they wrote it. "I'm Alyssa by the way." I nodded.

"What's your favorite drink or food? And I'm Annika." _'Annika?!' No way!' _She has pink hair that reaches past her waist. She has also bangs on her face. Green eyes partnered by long eyelashes and perfect eyebrows. _'I can see why Nico-san fall in love with this girl...' _"Strawberry shake and sweets."

"Well, That's enough questions for now. Let's introduce ourselves. Except for Yuki, Alyssa and Annika." The boys were waiting on the sides; annoyed that they were ignored. The girls went back to their group. "Let's start with my group." Shoushi-chan said.

"As you know, Lulu-chan. This is Annika and Yuki. Shoushi-chan pointed to them. "And this is-" She was cut off.

"Hi Lucy! My name is Motoko! You can call me Momo-chan! Same age as Yukino!" She winked at me and huge smile plastered on her face. She has short light blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a ribbon headband.

"Okay. Guys introduce yourselves." Shoushi-chan said. She sighed.

"Yoshiharu. 19." He has orange hair. He also got hairs that frame his heart shape face and bangs that almost covered his eyes. Judging by his posture, he got a lay back personality.

"And I'm Nico. 19" _Oh! Both of them are here!' _He got blue hair and eyes. His eyelashes are long as well. He was also wearing earphones but I guess he was able to hear what's going on.

"Okay our turn!" Laxus-nii exclaimed. "Kay guys. Ladies first. By age." Laxus-nii said.

"I'm Kagura. 21." The girl had her red hair tied in a ponytail. It was held by a black ribbon. Her eye color was orange and judging by her looks, she's a tsundere.

"Hey, Lucy. I'm Yumi. I'm 22 years old." She was sweet looking. Blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"And I'm Reika. 23 years old." Green hair and violet eyes. Her hair only reaches past her chest. Flower smiles strongly radiating from her. She seems to like flowers very much. Around her, a pink scarf was wrapping it.

"I'm Ken..." A boy with an eyepatch on his right eye.

"And Len..." And a boy with his eyepatch on his left.

"Age 21." They both said in hey both smirked. Both of them got red hair and green eyes. Ken had a circle earring on his left ear and Len had his on his right ear. "What happened to your eyes?" Their smirked was gone. "We had a fight when we're just a kid..." Ken said. "...We were pushing each other..." Len continued. "But then we were using our hands and we accidentally scratch each others eyes." They said.

"Our nails is always long. See!" Ken said. They raised their hands and they were right. Long nails. Longer than mine. I sweat dropped.

"Anyway! It's mine turn! Back of twins freaks!" A boy with brown hair that was a bit curled and and brown eyes.

"Good day, Gorgeous. I am Sendo. Age 22. At your service." He winked then bowed at me. _'Great! Another playboy!' _I rolled my eyes.

"Sendo..." Laxus-nii growled dangerously. "Okay! Okay! Just don't kill me!" He waved his hands and back off.

"I'm Kei. Age 23. Reika's big brother." Big brother? Now that he mentioned it. They do have the same hair color but different eyes. He got purple eyes instead of violet. And his hair is kinda hard to explain. His hair was very messy and on his right was many cross hair pins. His front hairs was longer and under his left eye was gems. I raised my brow. "This gems are nothing. Don't mind them." I nodded.

"Tomoe. 25." _'25?!' _Doesn't really look like it. He got silver hair and blue eyes. He is also wearing white headphones. Around his neck is a choker that looks dangerous and a dark rose necklace.

"Okay Luce. Now it's our turn. You already know Alyssa. She's 19. And I'll be doing the introduction."

"She's Kristine. Also 19." he pointed to a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She waved at me.

"Elizabeth. 19." A girl with lighter shade of blonde and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a cowgirl suit. She winked.

"Ichigo. Age 18." A girl with pink hair and was also tied in two ponytails. It was held by leave like hair tie. But it's shorter and was curled. She has black eyes and she grin at me.

"And Lastly. Sakura. 20. Older sister of Ichigo." Sakura has also pink hair and her hair was also tied in two ponytails. It was held by a white and black bear hair tie. She has blue eyes instead of black. She smirked at me.

"Rufus. 19." He was also blonde but with long hair. His eye color is green. He's wearing a weird hat and it didn't match his outfit at all. Baggy clothes and that hat isn't a match. He nodded at me.

"Haru. 19." a black haired boy with black eyes. He just look at me.

"Rei. 19." Red eyes and black bangs and mint blue eyes. He nodded at me.

"Kenji. 20." Red eyes and hair. He seem to be in the level of arrogance as Sting-nii. "Yo!" He said.

"And Orga. 23." Green hair that is very messy and was held back by a black headband or bandanna? He has also dark green eyes.

"End of introduction!" Shoushi-chan cheered. "And start doing your forgotten projects..." Rogue-shoketei-kun muttered. All the boys froze. "SHIT!" They all cursed. "Rogue, you're done right?" Sting-nii asked. Shoketei-kun nodded and that was a huge mistake. All of them pulled him outside yelling, "YOU ARE GOING TO HELP US MAKE IT!" the girls giggled. "Or more like cheat..." Reika-san said.

"So, Lucy." Yuki-called. "Yes, Yuki-san?" she made a troubled face. "Call me Yuki or Yuki-chan!" she said with delight. "Okaaay. Yuki." She nodded with approval. "Boyfriend? Have any?" she asked. I saw shoushi-chan covering her ears. "Nope. None." And now I know why.

"EEEEEEEEH?!" the house shake and my ears were hurting. It was like a microphone drop and making its hissing sound. "I should have followed shoushi-chan..." I muttered quietly. "No questions. Please." I added loudly. They all pouted and whine.

"Ne, Lucy." Sakura-san called. "Yes, Sakura-san?" instead of a troubled face, she have a disgusted face. "Just Sakura. In fact just call everyone by our names." she said. The others agreed on her idea. "Did Yukino or someone told you the truth about your brothers?" my eyes widen._ 'She knows!'_ shoushi-chan gasped. "Sakura-sama! Don't!"

"Tell me!" I sat up and went to her. "Please!" shoushi-chan went to us. "Lulu-chan! It's nothing! Really!" But I ignored her. "You really want to know?" Sakura said with a smirk. I nodded eagerly. "No! Don't!" shoushi-chan yelled. She grab my arm but I harshly pulled it back. "Leave her, Yukino. I guess the past days, she is suffering. Am I right, Lucy?" Annika said. I nodded. Shoushi-chan quieted down.

"Sting has a journal but I don't know where would he hide it." Elizabeth said. She stands up and take off her hat. "I know he has a journal..." all of them widen their eyes. "How'd you..." Kristine couldn't even finish her sentence. "Ahehehe... I kinda sneak on his hotel room but I only manage to read a few words." They all smirk but except for shoushi-chan. Elizabeth place her hat on my head. "Good luck finding it though... He's good at hiding his things." she said. I smirk. "I know where." their eyes widen more. "No way..." Ichicgo said.

"Well, then. Let's go. Yukino. Lead the way." Yuki said. Shoushi-chan nodded; hesitate.

* * *

His room is messy as ever. Just like in the hotel. "Messy as ever, eh Sting..." Alyssa said. "Okay, Lucy. Where?" Motoko asked. I walked to his closet. "Wait. Closet? We've been there before but we can't find it!" Kagura exclaimed. I smirked at them. "Watch." I just simply said. I opened his closet and saw his boxers. I extended my hand there but was stop by a voice. "Wait! What?! His boxers?!" Sakura asked in disgust. I nodded. "You guys didn't check his boxers, right?" I smiled at them. They nodded.

I dip my hand under the his last boxer. Well, it's clean, right?... I hope. I pulled out his journal. "See?" They all drop their jaws. "No way!" Yumi exclaimed in disbelief. "Lucy. Start reading loudly. We also want to know." Ichigo said excitedly. I nodded.

***Doki! Doki! Doki!* **_'Finally!' _I thought.

___Heya! The Great Sting is in! My full name is Sting E. Heartfilia!_

___I'm currently 4 years old!_

_____I have a older brother that is 4 years older than me. His name is Laxus. My father's name is Jude D.* Heartfilia and my mother's name is Saeko E. Heartfilia!_

***Doki! Doki!** **Doki!* **_'So she is their mother!' _I thought.

_Our "E" stands for Eucliffe! _

_Though... I came from a broken family. _

_3 years after I was born, they started fighting. _

_I heard one of their fights that Mom was seeing with another man and Dad was seeing with another woman. _

_I always went to Laxus-nii's room so I could relax but it only work for a minute. _

_Then finally, last year, They got a divorce. _

_Mom went back to her hometown which was in Macau_

_And Dad resume his business.  
_

_Laxus-nii and I stayed with Dad and Mom was devastated. But before Mom went away, she gave me one of her earrings. _

_Dad went on a business trip and he would be back next year. Saying he would bring a surprise for us. _

_Aunt Kumiko, Gramps and Obaa-san taken cared of us until he would be back. _

_That's all. Bye!_

"No way..." _'So it is true!' _Shoushi-chan was fidgeting on her place. "I'm so sorry, Lulu-chan! But Jude-sama said that we should keep it a secret! Laxus-sama and Sting-sama agreed!" she bowed at me. "There you have it." Sakura said.

I went to the next page and it was all about his day. I went to the second, third, fourth, sixth until the 50th page. All 50 pages was about his days waiting for Papa, playing with Laxus-nii, shoketei-kun and shoushi-chan, about the house, about his school, about everything happened to him.

Except for page 51.

_Dad came back today and _ _the surprise he said wasn't really pleasing._

_He brought another woman and a kid who 2 years younger than me! And our family broke 2 years ago! _

_The lady's name was Layla and the kid's name was Lucy. _

_And now I know why our family broke. Dad made Layla pregnant and he said he love her more than Mom. _

_I was so mad that I even push back Lucy who was introducing herself. _

_After I pushed her back, I stormed off to my room and wrote what happened today. _

_Until I die, I would never ever accept Lucy for she was the cause of all problem, a burden and a HUGE MISTAKE! _

"Sting never said anything like that to us!" Ichicgo exclaimed in surprise. "Lulu-chan. It's not true! Sting-sama was still a kid, so don't worry!" shoushi-chan said. She was trying to calm me down for I was shaking. I closed Sting...-nii's journal and place it back. Tears were falling down already. "Aah! Lucy! Don't cry! Sting was still a naive kid, don't worry." Reika also tried but it didn't work.

I force a smile. "Don't worry about it, guys. I'm fine. See?" Tears falling yet I'm smiling. _'Pathetic.' _"This is my fault. I should have listen to you, Yukino." Sakura muttered. "No, it's not. I should thank you." I bowed at her. "Lucy..." Sakura said. "I'll be at your room, Shoushi-chan. I remembered I also have a project to do."

I passed them without saying anything else and I gave back Elizabeth's hat back. I walk to shoushi-chan's room. "WE'RE BACK!" I heard Sting...nii's voice. I cringed and run. I opened shoushi-chan's room and lock it down. I pressed my back to the door and slid down. "LUCE! WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" My eyes widen. _'No no no! Don't come!' _"Wait! Sting! Lucy is also doing her project! Please don't disturb her!" Sakura exclaimed. _'I guess she's feeling guilty.' _And after that, it quieted down. Shoushi-chan's room and the living room is quite far away so normal tone voices can't be heard.

_'I even gotten used calling Sting "Sting-nii" and he didn't even bother to do anything. He must be suffering because after all, he didn't even accept me as his sister. And yet here I am, being all happy having real brothers. But how about Laxus...nii?' _I sighed and continued crying.

* * *

**Okay! That's all! I hope you understand now! And it's a bit crappy, right? I was in a rush because tomorrow I'm going somewhere where no Wi-Fi existed. Mou. I'm sorry about this chapter! I hope you guys went to my blog so see the OCs...**

**Also, Natsu is gonna appear soon! Really really! Soon! That's all bye! **


	7. Memory and Fever

**Okay! I know some people are now very annoyed because Natsu is still not in the story! But please be patient! 3 or 4 more chapters away and he would appear! I PROMISE! Please don't be mad! **

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_"Really, Mama? I wave a older bwother?!" the child's eye twinkled. "Yes, Lucy. 2 older brothers to be precise. We'll be meeting them now." Lucy's mother, Layla, said with giggle. "So get dress, baby." Jude said. I nodded. I ran to my room and Mrs. Spetto followed me. "Lady Lucy, please don't run. You'll trip!" she exclaimed in concern but I ignored her. I opened my room and ran to my huge closet. "Lady Lucy-!" I raised my index finger and pointed at Mrs. Spetto. "How many times do I wave to sway. Just call Lucy, Lucy!" I exclaimed. Mrs. Spetto nodded. "L-Lucy. I'll be choosing your outfit. Please wait on your bed."_

_"No! Lucy will be meeting her bwothers and Lucy want to impwess them! Lucy would be the one wossing Lucy outwit!" I puff my cheeks. Mrs. Spetto giggled. "Okay, Okay. Go ahead, Lucy." I smiled. I pulled out a polyester dress that has pink top, gray ribbon like belt and black ruffles at the bottom. I partnered everything with white doll shoes and I pulled my hair with a half side ponytail style."Oooh! Good choice Lucy! You also improve on putting your hand in your usual style!" Mrs. Spetto clapped her hands. "Thank you!"_

_I ran back to Mama and Papa. Mama change her big pink and puffy gown into silver 3/4 Lucia dress and Papa was still on his business suit except with silver tie."Ooh! Lucy! You look cute!" Mama squealed and hug me tight. "I dwid everything myswlf, Mama!" I exclaimed and jump; even if Mama was hugging. "Really? Then Good job, Lucy." Papa said. I smiled. "Let's go!"_

* * *

_"We're here!" Papa exclaimed. We were in front of a huge mansion just like ours. "They're here!" an old woman with red hair and black eyes and an old man with blonde hair and forest green eyes walk to us. "Jude, my boy! How are you?" old man said. "I'm fine father. Also, here is my most beautiful wife all over the world. Layla." Mama smiled to them. "Oh. Layla! From here and now, call us mother and father. Like Jude." old woman said. "Hohoho! You guys get busy! Another grandchild!" old man said as he crotch down to my height. "I'm your grandfather kid. What's your name?" Old ma- I mean, Ojii-san asked._

_"I'm Lucy! Nice to mweet Ojii-san!" I glomp at him. "Oh my! Nice to meet you too, Lucy." he chuckled and then patted my head. "And I'm your grandmother." I stop hugging ojii-san and ran to obaa-san. "Obaa-san! I'm Lucy! Nice to mweet you!" I hug her legs and then she also crotch to my height. I kiss her cheeks and she giggled. "Ne, ne! When could I mweet my bwothers?!" they all laughed. "Okay! Come come! They are all waiting in living room." obaa-san stands up and held my hand. _

_When we entered in the living, kids were running. They were all laughing. My eyes twinkled at the sight of them. Of course, being smart, I know which one are my brothers. I kept my gaze on them and never break it. "BRATS! STOP RUNNING!" I cringed at the loudness. All of them froze. They stared at us and then my brothers ran to Papa. "Dad! Welcome back!" They all smiled. "Boys. I want you to meet somebody." Papa said. "Is it our surprise, Dad?" the smaller blonde asked. Papa nodded._

_"This Layla. Your new mother." Mama went near them. She smiled at them. "Hello, Sting. Laxus. I could finally meet you guys." **'Eh? New mother? Meet? Is this Mama's first time mweeting nii-chans? I guess the bird who is delivering babies must have gotten it wrong.'** I guess his name was Sting, froze. "And this little kid is...-" I cutted Papa._

_"Hi, Sting-nii! My nwame is Lucy!" I was about to hug him but he pushed me hard. I fell on my butt with tears forming in my eyes. "Sting-nii?" He ran upstairs with his eyes being shadowed. "Sting! Come back here!" an elder woman with silver hair and red eyes yelled. "Does Sting-nii hate Lucy?" I sob. My other brother went near me and now I felt scared. **'He's gonna do the same thing!'**_ _I thought scaredly. But instead he patted my head. "No. Sting doesn't hate you. He's just surprise. I'm Laxus. By the way. Now stand up and dry those tears. Tears doesn't suit a beautiful princess like you." he extended his hand and I accept it. He pulled me up and brush my tears with his other hand._

_"Hi! Lulu-chan! My name is Yukino! 3 years old! I'm your shoushi-chan" She went near me and hug me. "I'm sorry about Sting-sama! Like, Laxus-sama said, he's just surprise." shoushi-chan was wearing a pink polyester, nylon and crinoline dress. It was hot pink with pink rose designs at top and at the end of her dress. She was barefoot._

_"Hey, Lucy. I'm Rogue. 4 years old. I'm your shoketei-kun." shoketei-kun was just wearing a plain black shirt and shorts. He too was barefoot._

_"Oh! Lucy. I'm 8 years old!" Laxus-nii added. "H-How about St-Sting-nii?" I twitched. They all frown after seeing me twitch at the mentioned of Sting-nii's name. "He's also 4 years old." shoketei-kun said. "How about Lucy. How old are you?" shoushi-chan asked me while smiling._

_I held up 2 fingers. "Lucy is 2 years old!" I exclaimed. "Well, Lucy. I'm Kumiko. Yukino and Rogue's mother." the lady with silver hair said. "Kumiko-san, where is your husband?" I asked cutely. "Kawaii! Well, my husband is on business trip too. He would be back by next month."_

_"Laxus-nii..." a quiet voice said but we all heard it. We saw Sting-nii on the staircase. "Was is it, Sting?" he made a coming motion in his hands and so he went to him. "I'll go with you. I need to talk with Sting." Papa said. They went up and I lost sight with them when they turned._

_"Come on, Lulu-chan! Let's play outside! Rogue-nii, you coming?" shoketei-kun nodded his head. Shoushi-chan grab my hand and went to their huge garden. A normal one. Not like us that went up to the mountains._

_After playing that almost feel like 2 hours, Sting-nii went near us."Could I could join with you guys?" I smiled and cheered. "Of course, Sting-nii!" He winced and I ran to him and hug him tight. I felt him froze but I shrugged it off._

_"O-Okay, Lucy-imouto. Stop hugging Sting-nii and let's start playing Hide and Seek." I stop hugging him and nodded. "Rogue-shoketei-kun's it!" He groaned and I giggled._

_He close his eyes and covered it by his hands. "1...2...3..." shoushi-chan ran to the house and Sting-nii grab my hand. "Come on, Imouto! This way!" we ran to the back of the mansion and when we stop, I panted hard. "Sting-nii, are you sure we are safe here?" I asked but he didn't replied. "Sting-nii?" I saw his pupils become slits and his eye color darken. He wore and angry and evil expression. "St-Sting-nii?"_

_"Do not call me that!" he pushed me back again but it was harder. Tears were again forming. "Look! Laxus-nii and Dad said I need to be nice to you but they didn't said I could **act **nice to you. So starting from now, when we are alone, do not call me nii-san and I would just act a good big brother when we are in front people. Got it, kid?!" he spat every word in a mean tone. I was too scared to do anything and tears were already falling. "I said did you get it?!" I winced and then nodded slowly. "Good. Now stay away from me. Go near me when Rogue is near us." I stand up and gladly went back._

* * *

Brighter light then appeared. _'What a weird dream...' _I thought.

**_I was so mad that I even push back Lucy who was introducing herself._**

_'No. It was a memory. A forgotten memory of mine when I first came into this house.' _I then widen eyes but then my world was spinning and I felt a huge headache. "Ugh.." I painfully groaned. "Lulu-chan, are you okay?" shoushi-chan then appeared above me. "Shoushi-chan...?" then I felt another pang of pain on my head. "Ngh!" shoushi-chan's face then disappear.

"Aunt Layla! She's awake!" shoushi-chan then yelled. "Lucy, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mama then appeared in my side and caress my forehead to my head. "What happened to me?" I weakly asked. "Yukino found you pass out on her door and saw you breathing hard. She checked your temperature and was so surprise when she felt you were so hot. She yelled for help and your Sting-nii carried you to Yukino's bed." Papa explained as he walked to me. "Sting-nii did that...?" Then the memory flash and was still fresh from my mind.

"Of course I did!" my eyes widen and I quickly jerked to the other side of the bed and saw my brother, cousins and their friends. "Sti-Sting...nii!" I exclaimed in surprised. "Why are you surprise?" he asked. He extended his hand and place it on my forehead. "No-nothing!" I squeaked. "You're still hot. You should rest more, Luce." I saw all of them nodded their head. "One more question. How did I got my fever?" I asked. I turned my head to the other side; adults side.

"Our personal doctor said you are carrying a huge stress and was the cause of it. I didn't know you are carrying one... You should tell us. We are your family." Mama said. "I'm sorry, Ma. I just don't want to cause you trouble." Mama kissed my forehead. "It's okay, sweetie. Just rest. After you wake up, take your medicines. It's right beside you." I nodded. "But before that. I need to talk to shoushi-chan. In Private." All of them held a surprise look. "O-Okay." Papa said.

They all went out of the room except for shoushi-chan. After 3 minutes, I faced her. "Can you be honest? I want to know the whole truth." I asked nicely. Tears then form on her eyes. "Wha-! Why are you crying?" My eyes widen and tried to sit up but the headache was blocking me. "N-No! D-Don't, Lulu-chan. Just lay down." I granted it and when I lay down, my world is spinning again. "Why are you crying, shoushi-chan?" her tears were already falling and she was sobbing. "It's my fault. If only you wouldn't about what happened when we were still kids, you couldn't have the huge fever."

"I-It's alright. That's why I'm asking for you to be honest. Every question that I asked has been answered truthfully, it would ease my stress." I said. She nodded and stop crying. "A-All right. Shoot!" I smiled.

"Does Sting-n-! I mean, Sting really think me as a huge mistake?"

"I really don't know but judging by his personality he presented to you, I think he already accept you."

"What happened to Saeko-san?"

"When she learn Uncle Jude-sama had another wife and now had a daughter, she immediately started doing nasty things to make a awful images of you guys. She also wants Uncle Jude-sama, Sting-sama and Laxus-sama back."

"Did Laxus accepted me from the beginning?"

"Yes. In fact, he was so happy."

"Why did Sting and Laxus use their mother's former last name?"

"Only Sting-sama carry their mother's former last name. Laxus carry their mother's middle name which is 'Dreyar' "

"Did you guys know about me forgetting what happened when we were still kids?"

"Yes. Uncle Jude-sama informed us and he said let it that way. He also said that you could remember it by yourself so we let you be."

"The past years that I was gone, did Sting still hold a grudge on me?"

"Maybe. Whenever someone ask he had a younger sibling, we would just be quiet for a while then answer 'No.' But there are some time he would answer yes."

"I still don't think he accepted me though." I said as my eyes are getting heavier. "Why?" shoushi-chan asked as she stands up. "I remembered something when we were still kids." I yawned. "Really? Then what?" Shoushi-chan asked excitedly. "Sting said he would just act as a good brother in front of people and when we are not, he would despite me." Even my vision was getting blurry, I saw shoushi-chan widen her eyes. "Re-Really?" she stuttered. "Really." and darkness now illuminates me.

* * *

**Okay! Is there any questions I need to answer for you guys? Just ask me with any type of communication! Chapter 7 was originally 5k words but it's too much for this chapter do I cut if off. I'm really sorry! I promise! Natsu will appear with a grand entrance! **

**Bye! **


	8. Everything's Revealed!

**So heeeey! Sorry about this chapter! I know some readers are now impatient and annoyed that Natsu is still not here! But after 2 more chapters away from here, Natsu is now back! I promise! And I never break a promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Mashima Hiro-sama do! **

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and I already felt better. I sat up and saw my medicine on shoushi-chan's side table. I took one medicine capsule and swallow it with water. "YOU DID WHAT?!" I jump in surprise. It was Sting and he sure sound angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I wonder what's happening. I raised my legs to the floor and slowly stand.

I walked to the living room barefooted. Along the way, I heard Sting yelling some more. "WHOSE IDEA WAS IT?" _'Sheesh! Sting is so piss off. Wonder what made him?' _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER!" _'Her? Who is 'her'?"'_

When I arrived at the living room, I saw my brothers, cousins and their friends. "Hey guys. What's with the commotion?" My voice was hoarse and weak. _'I just slept for hours and my voice is this hoarse already?' _My stomach also grumbled and luckily they didn't heard it. _'Sheesh! It's like I haven't eaten for days when I only slept for hours only.'_

"Lulu-chan! Are you okay now?" shoushi-chan ran at me and hug me tight. "Did your temperature drop? Are you sure you should start walking?" she raised her hands and place it on my forehead. "Did you take your medicine? Are you hungry? Do you need something?" I sweat dropped. "Shoushi-chan, I'm fine and yes. I'm hungry. Wonder why? I just slept for hours." All of them drop their jaws. "What?" I asked.

"Lucy, you slept for 2 days straight!" Laxus said. I blinked and blinked and blinked. "Eh?" I couldn't believe it. "Anyway, what do you want to eat?" Shosuhi-chan release her hug and asked me. "First thing first. What's with the commotion?" they all froze. "Luce?" Sting called at me.

"Yes, Sting...-nii?" _'Shit! I didn't add 'nii' in time!' _It seems they noticed because they frown. "How...How many pages did you read already?" Sting asked me with such sadness. My eyes widen but I slowly bowed my head. "Who told you?" And finally, my eyes shadowed. "Ichigo..." Sting answered. I glanced at her and she was crying. "51." I too answered but right after that, I turn around and run to shoushi-chan's room. "Wait, Luce!" I ignored him and also ignoring the fact I am so hungry.

I entered shoushi-chan's room and lock it. I slid down again but this time, I didn't let my tears fall. "I slept for two days and I already spent 2 days in here and that makes 4 days in here. 3 more days before we will go back. Damn!" I can't possibly survive 3 days of awkwardness! A depressing aura and lines appeared. Then I heard a knock. I stand up expecting shoushi-chan. When I was about to unlock the door, I froze.

"Luce...?" _'Sting!' _"Come on, Luce. Please open the door. We need to sort things out." I back away from the door and cover my mouth; afraid of using my voice. "Come on, Luce. Please." he sounds so desperate and...sorry? "Please!" But I still didn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After 2 minutes of waiting, Sting banged the door. "Eek!" I squeaked.

"Okay! Fine! Just hear me out!" He yelled. "I don't know how to say it but...I know I was so awful to you when we were kids but every year passes, I slowly accepted you. Everyone kept on convincing me that you were harmless and innocent and every time they kept on doing that, I felt a pang of guilt. I'm really really sorry and if you like, please continue reading my journal. I really don't know how say it so just read. It will beside the door. " After his little speech, I heard a soft thud and heavy footsteps walking away.

After a minute, I walked to the door and open it; making the lock unlock. I saw Sting's journal and slowly pick it up with my shaky hand. I closed the door and lock it once again. I slid down and open Sting's journal. I went to page 52.

**_Laxus-nii and Dad lectured me about the kid._**

**_They said I should be nice to her but they didn't said I could act nice so I did._**

**_I went to out to the house and saw her playing with Rogue and Yukino. Anger was building up but I held it in._**

**_I went near them and ask if I could join. The kid answered 'Yes' and hug me. I was so close on slapping her but I have to do something so I let her._**

**_I suggested we played hide and seek and Rogue was it. I quickly grab her hand and ran to the back of the house._**

**_When we wear at the back and I made sure no one was near us, I push her again but harder. I glared at her and told her about my conditions._**

**_She agreed weakly and I nodded._**

_'So it was really a memory...' _I thought. I went to the next page and it was the day after we visited.

_**Aunt Kumiko found out what I did to the kid and she scolded me.**_

**_Everyone heard about it and was shock. Dad also know and went back here just to scold me too._**

**_Why is everyone siding the mistake? They should be happy at my conditions._**

**_'Why did you do that? She's still a child!'_**

**_'Sting! Lucy is your sister! Half blood or not, you should be nice.'_**

**_'Why do you kept on rejecting her? You should be happy to have a little sister.'_**

**_Blah, blah, blah, blah! What's so special about her anyway?_**

I blinked and blinked. _'Kumiko-san found out? But how?' _But I shrugged it off and went to the next page until page 80. All of them is about his days, always holding a grudge, about what happened to him and achievements.

**_Dad came back but without the kid and Layla. Good._**

**_We played basketball together with Laxus-nii and didn't bother asking why he came back._**

**_He also stayed for dinner. I was so happy but he start talking about the kid. He said,_**

**_"Lucy is a genius! She all have A's on her grade, she finish her piano lesson in just a month, she knows how to ballet like professional, she also knows hot to play violin just by reading book! She can also sing like she's from a choir and even though I don't like it, she's good at fencing! Unbelievable right? She's still a kid and yet she achieved so many!"_**

**_Dad didn't even acknowledge my achievements when I told him mine._**

**_I was so mad that I even skip my dinner and went to bed early._**

"I'm a genius? I just have to concentrate and viola! I got it. It wasn't even that hard." I muttered. I continue reading until page 101.

**_Today is July 1st and Dad said it was the kid's birthday. He said he should bring all of us to Tokyo to surprise her but we were all busy with our school._**

**_Thank God that I haven't need to go._**

**_Though he said we should at least give her a present I really don't want to do it but Dad would be mad so I bought a tiny snowman stuff dog with a carrot as his nose._**

**_Weird but oh well. Like I care._**

_'Plue!'_ My eyes widen. On my 3rd birthday, I receive a gift from someone but I didn't remember who gave it to me. _'So it was him...' _I continued reading. 101 to 200, it seems he still remembers me but on 200 to 500, nothing that related to me was mentioned. He seem to forgot about me. Though on page 505, he was already 6 and he had written something.

**_The past few months, it seems I have forgotten about Lucy and I got happy but there seems to be something on my chest when I saw big brothers and little sisters having fun._**

**_I daze off and kept on thinking about her... What is happening to me? I'm supposed to forget about her and be mean to her._**

**_But... on her 4th birthday...I was planning on visiting her but it only slip. I kept on slapping myself many times._**

**_When I asked Laxus-nii about it, he smiled and said, 'You are slowly accepting her...'_**

**_I can't believe my ears. He said that!_**

I quickly read the remaining pages, ignoring the fact a skip some words.

**'Lucy is truly a genius. She entered a competition and was broadcast on T.V. She won and she was the youngest of all!'**

**'I'm so proud of her! She became more feminine by entering 'Beauty Pageant: Kids Edition.' She won everything. Photogenic, most beautiful gown, most beautiful talent, most wonderful answer, everything! And of course she won the Pageant.'**

**'Dad informed us that Lucy could skip 3 grades but she decline. Saying she want to be together with her best friends. She is really great. I should put more effort on my studies.'**

**'Layla... I mean Mom said Lucy made her first ever friend when she was 2. She said it happened 3 weeks after she visited us. I wish I could meet him/her. I need to inform him/her not to let her cry or else he/she would receive a good punch from me. Girl or not. I don't care!'**

**'Lucy entered another contest. It was Art Competition and she won again! Dad sent us a picture and it was magnificent. It was ocean together with sunset. The sky was with different colors and their colors was reflected to the ocean. '  
**

**'Lucy...'**

**'Lucy...'**

**'She...'**

**'Amazing...'**

**'Magnificent...'**

**'Great...'**

Tears were falling on my face. Starting on page 550, on every first sentence, it was all about me. It was always on paragraph and he would only write about him right after mine. I skip the other pages and went to the day I visited back here.

_**I can't believe this! Lucy came back! And she is HAWT!**_

A deep blush appeared on my face.

_**I didn't see her in television for 10 years already and I didn't expect she would turn into a hot babe!**_

_**Okay! Can't believe I said that. I'm her brother for God Sake!**_

_**I can't wait to know her better. I don't know I should be happy or not 'cause she forgot what happened 17 years ago!**_

_**Though, I didn't really talk to her much on the first day because she was tired and went to sleep already but she already ask the question that we all dreaded the most;**_

_**"How are we siblings?"**_

_**As much I wanted to tell her the truth, Dad wants to let her be and let her know the truth herself.  
**_

_**Before I went to bed and after writing, I should carry Lucy's luggage to Yukino's room.**_

***Doki! Doki! Doki!*** _'It's back! What the hell is happening?!' _It was already annoying me but I still continue reading. Just three more page.

**_We were at a resort and Lucy and I are getting closer. We were having so much fun even though it was till day one._**

**_Though, something happened._**

**_Mom wants a picture of us and Lucy was really photogenic so I let her be._**

**_She currently eating a pocky and she let me bite the end. After taking the picture, my body moves on his own. I kept on nibbling and nibbling until Luce let it all go._**

**_Laxus-nii dragged me out or ear sight and scolded me. He even made a lump on my head._**

**_'We all know you guys are only half related so don't make a move on her, idiot!'_**

**_After the little incident, we played more. I saw Luce and Yukino accompany the old couple and didn't came back before dinner._**

**_What actually surprise me that something happened when they were gone because Laxus-nii said Lucy was blushing._**

**_I froze and I had a urge to punch something. I really don't know what happened._**

**_And another incident happened._**

**_I accidentally glared at Luce. She simply asked me who gave my earring and I remembered mother and the reason why she was gone._**

**_I left Lucy on the pool who was frozen and let myself cool down before I did something. I texted Laxus-nii to go to Luce to let him deal what's on her mind right now._**

**_I glomp on my bed and fell asleep._**

**_'_**Move on it's on?... No way! Doesn't seem like it!' I thought. *Doki!* 'Ugh! The hell?! This is getting annoying by the minute!'

**_I forgot that Lucy would be sitting beside me! It was so awkward but we all forgot what happened in the pool right after we hit the mall._**

**_I thought a mall was a hell-hole but it was not after all... It's still the hell-hole for me though._**

**_The funny thing was that we were all wearing the same style. Gothic one._**

**_One of the reason why I hate the hell-hole was the fan girls. They are so annoying!_**

**_But not as annoying when the boys were staring and ogling at my sister! I really want to punch them hard but Laxus-nii glanced at me; indicating not to do it._**

**_After everything happened we went back to the house forgetting all our problems. We also let Luce met our friends. But she didn't really became social with the boys since we went out and bought the materials for our forgotten project which I need to pass it on after our semi-break._**

**_If you're wondering why how we got semi-break, we Heartfilias use our money. Simple as that._**

**_After__ we came back, I brought a gift for her but when we enter the house. The room was empty. We were about to step into the stairs when all the girls went out except for Lucy. Sakura said she was also doing her project so I'll just give it to her when she's finish._**

**_The girls and Rogue was helping out making our project and we took hours to finish it. The girls were acting strange because they kept on glancing at me with a weird look._**

**_Dinner came and Luce was still not done. Yukino is now very worried and went to their room. We were waiting for them when we heard Yukino screaming for help. We ran to them and saw Luce on Yukino's lap; panting hard._**

**_'She's hot! I think she has a huge fever!' I didn't waste time. I carried her bridal style and she sure was hot. I gently place her to their bed while Mom was calling our doctor._**

**_The adults let us wait in our room and and I agreed even I was so worried. I texted my friend on what happened to her and after minutes, they were here together with Laxus-nii, Rogue and Yukino's cycle. I think they told them._**

**_But we were restless so we barged in. The adults understand so they let us in. The doctor now told us that Luce was carrying a huge stress so that's why she had a huge fever. Stress? But she looks like she hasn't bringing any._**

**_Anyway, when she woke up she asked what happened to her and who carry her to their bed. When Dad and me answered, she was surprise. Wonder why...? _**

**_Well, I'm goigng to sleep now! _**

* * *

**Heya! So everythings been settled! Well, not yet! This is still Part 1! Also, Natsu's gonna appear really soon! Everything's been planned on my notebook and I won;t change anything! Promise!**


	9. A Perfect Picture

**Hey, guys. Guess what/ There no part two! I edit it a little so Natsu would a appear soon! Guess, that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-sama does. **

* * *

***Flip* *Flip* *Flip* *Flip* **I kept on flipping a page back and fort. They don't have anything written except for 'Can't write. Too worried for Luce.' I sighed and wipe my tears. _'So that's it? No more?' _I place down the book and the wind it. I saw something that I haven't read on the 2 pages next to the one I just read.

I grab the book back and flip one more page. _'There one more!' _I thought in surprise.

_**Hey, Luce.**_

_**I hope you are reading this. I have written it on the last minute.**_

_**When I know about the thing you just remembered what happen year ago, I quickly wrote this.**_

_**So...Now, you know everything...**_

_**Will you forgive me?**_

It was short but I kept my gaze on the last sentence. _'Forgive Sting? Maybe...' _Then my stomach grumbled. _'I even forgot about the fact I was very hungry...' _I sweat drop but then suddenly I smiled. I closed the journal and stand up. I stretch and walk to the side desk of shoushi-chan. I pick up my phone and email shoushi-chan.

**Ne, shoushi-chan.**

**Can I have Sting's number?**

**Don't tell anyone about this.**

**Thank you!**

After waiting for a minute she replied.

**Tell me what are you planning first...**

I smiled but then sighed.

**I'll tell you after. So please?**

I didn't wait for long and she replied.

**Fine. Here.**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

I smiled again. I just tap on the number and save it. One of things I like in Iphones. But then I started shivering from nervousness. _'You can do it, Lucy.' _I told to myself.

**Hi, Sting.**

**Let's talk. Inside shoushi-chan's room.**

I didn't add 'nii' on his name because of confusion or just plain scared. Then I heard heavy footsteps. It was fast so he was running. _'I just sent the message...' _I sweat drop then it stop. The shivering of nervousness came back. I heard a soft knock. I walked to the door and slowly twisted the knob. I saw Sting panting and sweating hard. I step aside indicating for him to enter.

He walked inside and I closed the door then. I slowly faced him and he wasn't panting now. I stared at him and he stared back. _'What should I say? Uhmmm...'_

"Sting-"

"Luce-"

"Uh! You go first!" We said in unison. We were silent again. But then we started laughing. "Sorry." We said in unison again. We laughed harder.

"I forgive you, Sting." I stop laughing and smiled at him. Sting walked infront of me and smirk."If you forgive me then why is your sentence lacking the most important word?" He bent down a little until he was eye level to me. I blush at the closeness. "Bu-But... I thought..." I stuttered but then he moved his face much more closer than mine. I blush deeper. "Erase that thought and said it." He said.

_'Stop invading my personal space!' _I thought; stunned. But I give in and just said it. "Fine, Sting-nii. Happy?" his smirk became wider and then he completely invade my personal space by **hugging **me.

***Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!***

"Good." steams then appeared both of my face and ears. "Uuhhh... St-Sting?" He hug me tighter and I squeak."I think I'm hearing things. Care to repeat?" I could feel his smirk had gotten wider. "St-Sting...-nii." He relaxed a bit more and sighed. I then felt the coldness of a metal around my neck and a little above my chest. "There."

He stop hugging and smiled at me. My eyes widen.

***Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!***

"I was right. That necklace suits you." He stated. I looked down to my chest level and saw a dark silver heart and a bright diamonds covered "L" on it. "It's simple but I thought I should buy something for you. Also, at first I should give it to you as a parting gift but I can't wait and give to you." He continued. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Sting-nii!" I glomp at him while thanking him. Then I then froze and felt Sting-nii froze too.

***Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!***

"Uh! Sorry, Sting-nii!" When I supposed to push him off, he suddenly hug me back. "It's okay and you're welcome, *****Imouto-chan." When I heard what he just said, I relaxed and hug him back. "Ne, Sting-nii." he hummed in response. "I'm hungry." Then with the most perfect timing, my stomach grumbled loudly. He chuckled. "Okay, Okay. I'll treat you something outside. What do you want?"

* * *

I gave Sting-nii my peace sign and smiled at him. He gave me a two thumbs up and smirk at me. "Hehehehehe...Good job to us!" Sting-nii exclaimed. If you look around us, we were at the mall. Alone. The thought just made me blush. "Ah. You're blushing again, Luce. Are you sure you're okay now?" Sting-nii placed his hand on my forehead. I blushed deeper. "I'm okay Sting-nii. Now, may I asked why we didn't bring the others along?" I asked.

Sting-nii removed his hand and cross it on his chest. "Even though I gave a huge bank account money, I don't like treating others." He said. I registered what he said and then a smirk slowly creep into a face. "But how about me, Sting-nii~" I gave him a cat-like smirk. Sting-nii blush a little. "Well... You're someone...special to me..." my smirk vanish and registered what he said again. Slowly a deep blush appeared.

"Okay. Enough of this. Where do you want to go?" Sting-nii asked. "Anywhere?" I asked. My blush vanish. He nodded. I thought about it and then I saw Sting-nii gaze's was distant. A mischievous smirk appeared. "You promise you'll take me **everywhere**?" Sting-nii nodded mindlessly. "Okay! Thanks!" I exclaimed in happiness and that made him came back.

"Did you said something, Luce?" Sting-nii asked. My smirk widen. "I don't like that smirk...What did I agree on?" Sting-nii asked. Frighten on what he just agreed. "Oh. The Great Sting **Eucliffe** agreed to take me everywhere I want!" His eyes widen. But I don't know which one. Either I said his last name or what he just agreed on.

"Figures that you'll know. But...Did I just agree on that?" _'Both.' _I thought deadpan. But either less, I nodded in delight. He slump and depress aura and lines appeared. "I promise, didn't I?" Sting-nii asked in a sad tone. "Yup!" I replied. "Fine." He gave in. I jump in delight. "YES!"

But then my stomach grumbled. "Aaaaah. Food first. McDonald is the closest so McDo it is." Sting-nii chuckled. We walked to the elevator but on the way, we pass by a beauty shop and stood in the entrance was a a light orange haired girl who posses amazing beauty. She was talking on her phone. What made me noticed her was the fact that Sting-nii was staring at her.

Usually I would tease at him like I would do to my friends in Tokyo but instead I frown and I didn't know why. And what made him stop staring at him was threaten a boy who attempt to flirt at me. He was already at a close distant but Sting-nii noticed and started glaring at him. "Don't. You. Dare." The boy was scared and ran back to his friends who was laughing at his failure.

"Sting-nii. At least be a little nice." I said. Sting-nii just stared back to the girl and I sighed in sadness. _'Wait. Sadness?' _I thought.

"They are siblings? Such mesmerizing features they have."

"Of course they are. They do have the same hair color."

"Mou. I'm so jealous at the girl. I wish I had a brother like her."

"The dude is lucky. A sexy sister!"

"Wait! Aren't they from Heartfilia Konzern?"

"Really? Then they must me Jude Heartfilia's children..."

"But if they are their children, that means the girl is..."

But the woman who was about to finish the sentence was cut off but Sting-nii. "Oi!" He glared at the woman. They squeak and ran away. My eyes were shadowed and my lips trembled. "You alright, Luce?" Sting-nii asked. I just nodded. We arrived at the elevator and luckily it was empty. Sting-nii press the button where McDonald is located.

"You sure?" Sting-nii asked again but I didn't replied this time instead I gave him another smirk. But it was force. "So, got a eye for a orange haired girl?" Sting-nii was stunned and cold sweat appeared. "Wh-What do you mean? He stuttered and a light blush appeared. I just giggled and the elevator opened. I walked ahead of him and then I turned to him and gave him a wink. "Don't worry. You'll meet her sooner or later." Sting-nii blushed got deeper.

He just walked ahead of me while stomping. I giggled more. I followed behind Sting-nii while smiling. After a minute of walking, we finally arrive at McDonalds. "The usual?" Sting-nii asked me. I nodded. He went to the counter and I walked to a empty table that was good for two. I got seated and then I felt my phone vibrated.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a short sleeve crop top with dippy side knotted hem and bold GEEK print partnered by a short short plus a black converse shoes. I also had a sling purse that had my important things on it. I open my purse and took out my phone. It was shoushi-chan.

**NO FAIR!**

**Why is Sting-sama can be with you ALONE?**

**Laxus-sama is furious and I want to hang out with you.**

**Also, is he treating you lunch?**

**Our friends here froze and Rogue-nii is smiling...That was rare.**

**Mou...NO FAIR! NO FAIR!**

**Where are you guys?**

I giggled and I started typing.

**Hahaha...Yeah. Sting-nii is with me.**

**And tell Laxus-nii, "I'm okay. Sting-nii is being a good."**

**And yeah. He is treating me lunch and EVERYTHING! Hilarious?**

**And really? Can I have a picture of them frozen and Rogue-shoketei smiling?**

**And where are we? I dunno.**

**I won't tell you! ;P**

I smiled and then send it. But then I saw a familiar shade of orange pass me by. I jerked my head and saw the beautiful girl seated 3 tables away from me. She was together with two other girl. One girl had a brown hair, violet eyes and wearing a white dress. Another one was a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She looks so scary and I shivered.

I glanced at Sting-nii and he was still ordering. I quickly stands up and walked to them. "Umm...Hi." I greeted to them. They looked at me with confusion. "Hello." They greeted back. I smiled at them. "Hey, I know you noticed my brother staring at you, didn't you?" I asked at the girl. She nodded with a light blush. "You see, my brother is an idiot but he did something memorable to me so I need something to repay him. So, can I asked what's your name and you're number? If it's okay with you?"

"Well... You're brother is really hot so okay! My name is Miiko Goto. And here is my number." She rip a piece of the receipt on her product that she just bought and wrote her number with her pen that was on her pocket.

"Also, hey!" I look at the other girls. "Our names our Zika and Ochiyo." The girl with the black hair that was name Zika introduce. The girl with brown hair that was name Ochiyo, wave at me. I nodded at them. "My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you guys." I smiled at them. "Here it is, Lucy." Miiko handed me the paper. "Thank you very much! Expect a message from my brother!" I winked at her an she blushed deeply.

I giggled and wave at them. I returned to my sweet; humming happily. Sting-nii arrived with a light blush. "He-here." He said. Bringing down the tray that has our food on it. "Sting-nii~" I said merrily. "Wh-What?" He said nervously. "I got her name and number~" I stated. Sting-nii's jaw drop. "Really?!" I nodded. "You're the best, Luce!" He hugged me again.

But the weird thing was my heart didn't skip a beat like it would usually would. I force a smile and gave him the paper. "Her name is Miiko Goto." I said. Sting-nii tap the number on his phone and save it.

I stared at him with a frown. He was eating his burger with delight. It wasn't from his burger but from happiness that was from Miiko. I slowly ate my own food.

_'First my heart would skip and now it wasn't. What the hell is happening?'_

* * *

"Where do you want to go next, Luce?" Sting-nii asked me. We were outside McDonald but he was still Staring at Miiko. "Arcade..." I slowly said. Sting-nii nodded. Not minded my tone of sadness. I slowly walked ahead of him. When a minute pass, I look behind me and saw Sting-nii was still at the McDonalds. I frown deeper.

I walked faster; leaving Sting-nii behind. I already know where the arcade is so I had no problem. I sent a message to Sting-nii.

**I'm going ahead! ;P**

I entered the arcade and the whole nation of boys stared at me. I glared at them._'Bad mood...Wrong timing for flirting.' _ They went back to their games with a blush. I went to the visual games and played. I kept on playing and playing until Sting-nii arrives.

"There you are!" Sting-nii exclaimed. He was panting a little. I stop playing and wave at him. "Hi Sting-nii! Glad you found me!" I exclaimed. "You idiot! If Laxus-nii found out that I left your side, he would kill me!" He ran to me and shook me hard. "Okay okay! Fine!" He then stop shaking me and then Miiko, Zika and Ochiyo appeared on Sting-nii's back.

"Ah. You here too." They wave at me. "Yeah. Sting-kun invited us." Ochiyo stated. I nodded. But then, they stared at my back. I raised my eyebrow and look behind me. My eyes widen.

"Hibiki!" I exclaimed and glomp at him. "How are you? It's been years!" Hibiki pick me up and twirl me around. "Hey! What about us?" Hibiki stop twirling me and put me down. "Ren! Eve!" said boys wave at us. "Luce-nee!" Eve ran to me and hug me. He was chest level to me thus his head was between my chest. "Uh...Eve-kun..." Ren and Hibiki was glaring at their friend and then we heard a dangerous growl.

We turn our gaze to Sting-nii and he was glaring at Eve. "Get that damn face of yours out of my sister's chest!" Sting-nii yanked Eve hard. "Sting-nii! Don't be hard on him!" I exclaimed. "My, what pretty friends you have here, Lucy." Hibiki went near Miiko, Ochiyo and Zika. Ren followed and started stroking Zika's hair. Eve was struggling on Sting-nii's grip.

But then Eve stop struggling. "Wait. Sister? Sting-nii? You had a older brother Lucy-nee? I thought you were a single child." Then also, Ren and Hibiki stop with their flirting. "Eh? You have a older brother, Lucy-chan?" Ren then ran to me and was about to hug me but was stop by Sting-nii. He glared at him. "Ahahaha...Yeah. I have. Guys this is Sting-nii. And Sting-nii, the one with ginger hair is Hibiki, black hair is Ren and blonde hair is Eve. Also, the girls who are behind Sting-nii are Miiko, with orange hair, Zika with black hair and Ochiyo with brown hair."

Then Ren and Eve magically was on the girls side and Hibiki was with them.

"Zika-onee-chan! May I call you that?" Eve sweetly smiled at Zika.

"Sweet chocolate scented just like your name." Hibiki hug Ochiyo from behind and smell her hair.

"You're beauty is a curse and a blessing. It had already given me such beautiful curse." Ren twirled Miiko's hair while he was behind her.

"Playboys..." Sting-nii and I muttered. We then sighed. We look at each other and chuckled. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH US!" We turned back our gaze to them and saw Zika punch all of them and they were all unconscious already. "You bastard!" Zika cursed at them and we all sweat drop. "Scary..." I muttered silently. I shivered.

"She is scary, Lucy-chan. She always is." Ochiyo was then beside me and said. _'She reminded me of Erza...' _I thought. "We have another Erza here..." Hibiki regain conscious and fix his suitor-like clothes. "Erza? Who's Erza?" Zika asked. She pulled back Miiko away from them and went to us. I open my mouth and was about to answer but Ren beat me to it.

"Erza is the beautiful warrior with a flaming long red hair." Then Hibiki continued.

"With her mesmerizing eyes and body. She too possessed amazing beauty." Then Eve continued too.

"Her perfect ways, her will and determination are stunning." He said. I just sighed and open my Iphone. I tap my galleries and search for Erza's photos.

"Here. I hope this covers all of your questions." She shows them a picture of Erza in a *****sarashi and flame colored and orange flame fire pattern at the bottom hakama and with two swords on her hand. "Woah! Cool! Is she cosplaying?" Zika asked. I sweat drop and the trimen face palm. "I wonder what would Erza's reaction if she heard that."

"Wait so she isn't cospalying? Then she must be..." Zika then gasp. "Titania of Fairy Tail Academy!" I then choked my saliva. "Ho-how di-di...?" Ochiyo then gasp too. "Then you must be the Celestial Priestess! That's why you're so familiar!" I then slowly back away from them. "Kya! Then you know the Ice Prince?!" Miiko then ran to me and hold my both hands and her eyes twinkled.

"H-How? Only people from Tokyo knows our alias..." Zika then appeared at my back. "Only Tokyo?! The whole nation of Japan knows it! You guys kept on defeating the most terrifying schools!" She exclaimed. "Hey! What about us? We're from Blue Pegasus University!" Hibiki exclaimed. "EH?! Really?" Miiko gasp and exclaimed.

"I am Hundred Night Hibiki." He pose and winked.

"I am Silent Night Ren." He also did the same thing.

"And I am Holy Night Eve." Eve also did the same thing but he only smiled at them. But the whole fiasco cause all the attentions of the people inside of the arcade.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY THE TRIMENS!"

"CELESTIAL PRIESTESS!"

"CELESTIAL PRIESTESS, CAN I HAVE ICE PRINCE'S AUTOGRAPH?!"

"SATAN'S SAINT MIRA! CAN I HAVE MORE INFORMATION OF HER?!"

"JUVIA OF THE GREAT SEA!"

"I think we should start running..." I muttered under my breath. Hibiki grab my hand and started running out to the exit. Ren and Eve followed us and was running by our side. I looked behind me saw the others following but a little behind them are our fans. "EEEK!" I squeaked in surprise. We entered a clothing shop and saw a huge fitting room. "Come on! Inside there!"

All of us entered and lock the door. We heard heavy footsteps pass us by. We all sighed in relief. "That was scary..." Eve muttered. "Agreed." All of us said. "Hey! If you are Lucy's brother, why didn't you know?" Hibiki asked.

We all turned to Sting-nii. "I'm not just interested in this." he replied. "Then how about the others?" I asked. "Same. Laxus-nii is more interested on weather, Rogue just ignore it and Yukino is more interested in stars." He replied. "Then how about your friends?" I asked again. Sting-nii was silent for a moment then answered. "Maybe they were not sure it was really you."

"Hibiki..." I called out. "Yes, My Princess?" He grab my hand was about to kiss it but he heard somebody growling at him. He turned to Sting-nii and saw him glaring at him. I just sighed. "Would you check if we are now safe?" Hibiki's eyes widen but then I gave him puppy look. "Pretty please?" he then stands up straight and march outside. I giggled.

"Lucy, we're safe." he then came back after while. We nodded our heads and slowly came out. "I think we should go home now, Luce." Sting-nii suggested. I nodded my head but then Eve snake his arms around my waist. "But I want to play with you more." he said. But before I could answer, he was pulled back by my brother again. "Let's go." Sting-nii said. I wave at them and Sting-nii went near Miiko. He whispered something to her and she blush.

Sting-nii chuckled and went near my side. "What did you whispered, Sting-nii?" Sting-nii smirked. "Nothing..." I pouted. "Meanie..."

* * *

"LULU-CHAN!" when we step foot on the house, shoushi-chan appeared out of know where and glomp at me. "Hi to you too, shoushi-chan." I greet. "So you guys are okay now?" Laxus-nii went to my side and patted my head. "Yup!" I replied. "Where Mama and Papa?" I asked. Just out of curiosity. "They went out along with the other adults." shoketei-kun replied. He was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Sting-nii also sit on the couch. "Hey guys. Guess what? Luce is from Fairy Tail Academy." all of them froze and widen their eyes. But for Laxus-nii, he was pale. Very pale. "What? Is there something wrong?" Sting-nii held two fingers up. "2 things are wrong." He said. "But first. Who is the rival school of the Fairies?" I tilted my head. The answer was easy. "Sabertooth University." I replied.

"That's one. Me, Rogue and Yukino are from that school. It goes to the same thing to my friends." I froze. _'What? No way.' _"Then we..." Sting-nii nodded. I shook my head and bring up my power to ask the other problem. "What's the second problem?" Laxus-nii and Sting-nii eyes were shadowed. "Sting and Laxus-shoketei's mother's father, in other word, grandfather is your head master." My eyes widen and my pupils were small. "I can't believe this."

"Did he tell something about his grandsons?" Shoketei-kun asked. I nodded. "He would often said I almost had the combination personalities of his grandsons. Also, he always address everybody as 'My child' but not me. It would be 'My granddaughter.' All of us would question about it but he just won't answer the question."

"Well, then there's your answer." Shoketei-kun said and shoushi-chan then stop squeezing me. "We are from the rival school..." she muttered under her breath. I patted her head and smiled sadly. "It's okay. As long we could keep it a secret." she nodded. I then saw shoketei-kun smirking. _'Wait..what?'_

"Celestial Priestess..." I froze. _'Oh no...' _shoketei-kun turn his head to me. "Lucy Heartfilia aka Celestial Priestess of Fairy Tail Academy. Straight A student, part of the student council, Ranked 2 in the most Hot Girl in Tokyo, Most knowledgeable about the Universe. The sweetheart of the Academy, love shopping, cooking and assertive men. Favorite color: Blue and Pink and her status is single."

"Eh? You're the most knowledgeable about the Universe?!" shoushi-chan's eyes twinkled. "Lucy-sama!" she exclaimed. _'Oh dear...' _"Shoushi-chan. Lulu-chan would be fine."

"Assertive men, eh?" Sting-nii muttered. I blushed hard. "Ne, Lulu. Why are you ranked 2? Who's first?" Laxus-nii asked. I sighed. "Well, we have a contest for determine who would win and well, I got 2nd. Erza, who got first. She was just simply amazing." I replied.

"You mean, Titania?" shoketei-kun asked. I nodded. He turn his phone to me and a picture of me, Erza and Juvia with our first outfit. "The girl with blue hair is the 3rd runner up, right?" I nodded. We then heard a loud squeal from the outside. We turn our heads to the outside and saw Mama jumping up and down while squealing in happiness.

"What's up with Mom?" Sting-nii asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Me and shoushi-chan sit on the couch and waiting for the news. "Lucy! Dear! There's a huge surprise on Tokyo!" She glomp at me and squeeze out of the juice off me. "M-Mama!" she stop hugging me and smiled. A huge smile. She then saw the necklace. "Who gave you the necklace, dear?" I smiled. "Sting-nii!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"Really, Lucy? Sting gave you a present?" Papa asked. He looked directly at Sting-nii and he stared back. Papa then slowly smiled. "Good boy, Stingy!" my eyes widen and covered my mouth. Trying to contain my laugh but a small giggled was heard. "Dad! I told you not to call me that!" he exclaimed. All of us laughed but I still contain my laugh.

Kumiko-san was behind us, the old people were seated on their rocking chairs, Mama was seated with me, Papa was chuckling, Sting-nii was yelling at Papa, Laxus-nii was behind them booming in laughter, shoketei-kun was smiling on his seat, and shoushi-chan that was seated beside him was giggling.

In other words, a perfect picture.

* * *

**THINGS I FAILED TO MENTION:**

**1. Sting is wearing casual clothing. **

**2. Trimens are wearing their current clothes. The one after the time skip. **

**3. The OC pictures will be posted on my blog. **

**4. Imouto-chan means little sister. **

**5. Also, sarashi with the red pant, it's the one that she fought with Jellal. **

**6. In twitter, Gray was name Ice Boy, right? In here, Gray don't like being called Prince so he changed it. **


	10. Goodbye and Welcome Back

**Okay! Here's another chapter and I made it weally weally LONG! Well, since it's a special chapter for...Nevermind. Just read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA HIRO-SAMA DOES! **

**ALSO, Happy Birthday to my friend, gamergirl468! **

* * *

I slump on our bed and sighed and I was facing the wall. _'I thought Laxus-nii isn't related to Master when I heard his last name. I was wrong.' _I sighed. It was a very tiring day. "Lulu-chan..." I hummed in response. "Is there a problem? I noticed something..." I cringed. "But first. When you're now back from school, what would you do first?" I sighed. _'When I forgot about that...' _I thought. "Well...First, I would head to Master Makarov and tell him what I discovered." I muttered. "Then what do you think about our rivalry?"

_'What do I think about it? If we ever had a competition between us, it would be awful and back away since they are my family. But I also need to do my best for my school...' _I sighed. "Problematic..." I answered. Shoushi-chan slump beside me and sighed. "Yeah..." she said. "Now. The problem..." she muttered. _'Uggh...' _I grunted in thought. "What problem?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb." she support herself with her elbows and stared at me. "Just...Just don't tell anyone." I look at her with worried look. She was now sitting in front of me and raise her right hand. "Promise! Promise to the most honest star!" I giggled. "Okay..." I also sit up and inhaled.

"You see...it's like this. Every time me and Sting-nii are alone or came in contact with each other, my heart would beat. There also a time my heart would beat when he would smile at me or every time he smirk or smile. But, when we're at the mall, Sting-nii found his love and he kept on staring at her. I asked her number and name and gave it to Sting-nii. He smiled and hug me but the funny thing was my heart didn't beat." I inhaled and exhale. I covered my face with both of my hands. "I don't know what's happening..."

"Lucy! Oh my! Kyaaa! Hear yourself out!" shoushi-chan suddenly yelled and shook my shoulders. "What?" my hands were remove from my face and stared at my cousin. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shoushi-chan squealed. She jumps to the ground and jumps up and down. "What? What?" I asked. Determined what is happening to me but I had also a bad feeling.

She stop jumping and look at me. "YOU ARE..." then in the middle, someone bang the door open. "...IN LOVE!" And it was our brothers. "WHO'S IN LOVE?!" Sting-nii yelled. "Oh no..." both of us muttered. "So, who's going to answer?" shoketei-kun asked. They were already in front of our bed. Shoushi-chan and I glanced at each other and I saw we held a worried look. "She is!" both of us answered and pointed at each other in the same time.

"Come on guys. Who is?" Laxus-nii asked. He was glaring at us and it was sure scary. I glanced at shoushi-chan again and she was shivering. "Who's in love?" two feminine voice was heard outside. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I kept it in. "Mama..." she appeared on the door together with Kumiko-san. "Okay. Boys out." Kumiko-san commanded. The boys grunted and went out.

When they were outside, Mama locked the door and went to us. Shoushi-chan came back and sit beside me. Kumiko-san also sat on the bed. "So who?" the mothers asked together. I looked at shoushi-chan and nodded my head. She also did the same. "I am." I whispered. Scared that if the boys were still here. "Really?! Who?" both of them exclaimed in surprise.

"Is it okay if we kept it a secret?" I asked them nicely. They lose their surprise and happy look. "Why?" Mama asked. "We're still uncomfortable." both of them sighed. "Okay...Tell us when you are ready." Mama said. I smiled and Mama kissed my forehead. "My baby had finally found it." she muttered.

"One question. Do we know him?" I smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not." shoushi-chan giggled. "Okay. Night girls." They greeted. They went to the door and quickly open it. No boys. I sighed in relief. The moms went out and gave us one last wave. We wave back.

They finally closed the door and I ran to lock it. "Brother complex..." I heard shoushi-chan muttured under her breath. I whip to her and saw her whole face all cat-like. "SHOUSHI-CHAN!" I yelled in embarrassment. I groaned. "I can't believe this..." I slump on the bed; face first. " I couldn't possibly have a brother complex..." I managed to say with my face in the bed.

"Goodnight to you too, Lulu-chan." I felt shoushi-chan laying on the bed. I peek on her and saw she was already on a deep sleep. I sweat drop. "That was fast..." I muttered. I sat up and my hand slowly reach to my necklace. I then remember the hug. I blush deep. I sighed. "Sleep, Lucy. You need it." And so I did. Lucky that today was a tiring day.

* * *

The past 2 days was exciting. Nothing had happened and Sting-nii kept on bugging on what to tell to Miiko. Of course I smiled and happily gave him despite I love him in a romantic way but I said to myself that if I just ignore it, it would go away. So I help in my fullest but in the same the pain in my heart and stinging sensation on my eye would be there.

Sting-nii wasn't always in the house on noon until 8 in the evening. The others were worried but I just tell them what's happening. Laxus-nii found it hilarious and the others can't believe on what they were hearing.

But I didn't felt lonely. Laxus-nii, shoketei-kun and shoushi-chan was always at my side. And about our school, we didn't dare tell their friends about me from the opposing school. They said it was a very bad idea cause they have a sadistic on their school. I shivered at fright.

They also tour me around Kyoto and it was sure lovely. They also let me see their school and it was huge! A little bigger than ours and theirs was castle like. We were outside of the school and I suggested we should enter. They widen their eyes and quickly shook their heads. "No!" They yelled. I was surprise but then a violet haired girl was in front of us.

"Yukino. Rogue. What are you doing here? School won't start until next week and who is this blondie?" All of them pale but I paid no attention to them. "Hi! I'm Lucy! I'm Sting-nii's younger sister!" I introduced myself. The girl raised her eyebrow and look closely at me. "Really? Then I'm Minerva. The Headmaster's daughter. Nice to meet you. I never thought Sting had a younger sister." she cup my chin and evilly smirk at me.

I shivered and then someone quickly pulled me of. "Lady! That's enough!" the voice was familiar and turn around only to see Sting-nii. "Sting-nii! I thought..." but he covered my mouth. "As you know Lady, this is my sister. Please don't harm her." I saw Sting-nii glaring at her. "Okay. Okay. But she looks familiar though." All of us froze.

"W-Well then, Minerva-sama. We should go. We need to show Lulu-chan around Kyoto." Shoushi-chan said. Minerva nodded her head. "You should come back, Lucy. My Dad would certainly like to meet Sting's sister." Sting-nii nodded his head. "Maybe." He said. All of us waved at Minerva while Sting-nii was at my back pushing me.

"Sting-nii! We're already far! Stop..." I pouted but he still kept on pushing me more until we were like a mile away. "Okay. First, never and never go near the bitch! Second, do not come to our school! Third, did she do anything?" I sweat drop. Two things sounds like he was angry and the last was concern. "Okay, okay and no." Nii-chan sighed in relief. "Now it's my turn. Why are you not with Miiko?" I asked. _  
_

Sting-nii pointed at my back and I turn my head. I saw Miiko wave and smiled at me. "Oh. We didn't interrupt something, right?" I asked teasingly. Then he blushed. "No! No you didn't..." He trailed off and I raised my brow. "Okay..." I also trailed of. "Well then. Let's not interrupt their date and get a move on!" Laxus-nii exclaimed. He pushed off Sting-nii towards Miiko. "Good Luck!" I said.

"Next: My school." Laxus-nii pointed to himself. I titled my head to side. "I thought you were a Saber." I said. Laxus-nii's shoulder shudder. "Heck no. I'm from Kyoto University." I nodded. "I have a early graduation. I graduated from college when I was still 20. I always enter summer classes so that's why I graduated fast."

"If Sting will have the same fate as me...Maybe not. He's an idiot." Laxus-nii said. I giggled and I turn to shoketei-kun. "How about you, shoketei-kun?" he sighed. "I need to be with Sting or else he won't pass so I have the same fate as him." I turned to shoushi-chan. "Well, I'll think I'll make things normally. I'm already a senior and I was planning on transferring to another school for my college years." I nodded.

"Are you planning on taking Astronomy course?" I asked. Shoushi-chan nodded. "How about you, Lulu-chan?" I tap my fingers on my chin. "Astronomy or Journalism would be good." Then I froze. "Journalism? Why?" Laxus-nii asked. "Ahahaha... Nothing." Laxus-nii was about to open his mouth when I saw a banner that had "Kyoto University" on it. "Oh look! We're here!"

The school had a long width and had 5 floors. "Could we enter?" I asked. Laxus-nii thought for a second. "Maybe...It's been years already but I guess it's okay." I smiled. We went to the huge gates and saw two guards. "Oh. Look! It's Laxus!" Both of them exclaimed. "Could we enter?" They quickly nodded. They open a smaller gate that was on the side. "Sure!" they open the gates and we enter.

"Woah..." There was a huge oval in front of the school and I saw some students running. "Oh! Laxus-nii! Shoketei-kun! What are the courses you guys have?" I asked. "Sting and Rogue have management courses and I previously have Atmospheric Science." I look at shoketei-kun and he nodded. "Since I'm going to manage Dad's business soon and Sting would manage Uncle Jude's business. Laxus-shoketei don't like business so he is just relaxing for now." he said.

"Why?" I asked. I turn to Laxus-nii. "Just don't feel like it...And I think I'll be having the title of Master of the Fairies soon." I stared at him. "Really?" he nodded. "Gramps said he would retire soon and he wants his first grandson to replace him." My eyes twinkled. "Laxus-nii! You'll love Fairy Tail!" But then my eyes trailed off to the side. "What?" Laxus-nii asked.

"Nothing. You'll know it soon." I muttered. _'Students there are...well. Unique.' _I thought.

We continued on with our tour of course along the way, we kept on talking about our selves thus making each of us know better.

* * *

**-9:00 pm- **

We were at the living room watching T.V. Shoketei-kun wasn't really paying attention, Laxus-nii kept on turning to the door and shoushi-chan was fidgeting on her seat. I sighed. "Don't worry guys. Sting-nii's with Miiko, right? He'll be fine." I smiled. _'Easier said than done. It's 9!' _

"Let's just put his food in the microwave. Let's eat already." Mama said. We all nodded and went to the kitchen. Today's dish is rice, miso soup and sashimi. Nothing special. We all seated. "Itadakimasu!" We all clap our hands in front of us and thank the food. We all started eating. "Ne, Lucy, dear. What kind of girl is Miiko?" Mama asked. I squinted my eyes a little. _'I don't want to talk about it.' _I forced smile. "She's really pretty, Mama. Plus she's from a family of famous lawyers." They all stared at me. "You mean the Goto family?" Kumiko-san asked and I nodded.

"That's my boy." Papa said. I smiled at him and continued eating my food silently. I listen to my family's conversation about Miiko. They were all about approval and how a great couple will they be. I frowned. "Gochisosama deshita." I clap both of my hands with my chopstick on my hand again. I stand up and place my chopstick down.

"Lucy, better be sure that you didn't leave anything behind. Also, wake up very early tomorrow." Papa said and I nodded. _'Oh I'll be early and that's because I may not able to sleep tonight.' _I thought. I slowly went up to the room and when I was about to open the door, I heard shoushi-chan yelled behind me. "Lulu-chan!" I turn around and saw shoushi-chan running to me. "Don't run if you're still full or you'll get appendix." I said plainly.

She nodded. "Are you alright?" she asked. I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" She grab my wrist and pulled me inside of our room and she locked it. "About Miiko-sama and Sting-sama." she stated. "Oh." I my eyes closed and my mouth started to waver. "Shoushi-chan. I know it's impossible but why did I fall in love with my brother?" I asked her. I could feel tears swelling up in the corner of my eyes. "I know he wouldn't see me that way. The way he would see Miiko. I thought love is a good feeling but why do I...Why am I crying?" I said. Tears were already falling.

I felt shoushi-chan arms around me. "Lucy. Sometimes love is not good for us. Love is just a way to break us. Love is just a excuse for us for being stupid. Love just makes us cry in rivers. Love just hurt us. Love is pathetic and love is nothing more than love." she caress my hair up and down and said all of that things. I open my eyes and stared at shoushi-chan.

"But sometimes love is challenge to us. It is when we fight for someone we need for our lives. Yes, love could make us stupid but life is short. Doing stupid things is only the way for us to make up our short life long. Love is nice feeling. Being hug, kiss, protected, making us happy and blush. Love is important. So, Lucy. It's all to you. Fight or admit defeat." she hug me a little tighter.

There was silence. _'Fight or admit defeat?' _I thought. I close my eyes again. "Both." Shoushi-chan was surprise. "What do you mean both?" she stop hugging me and stared. "Why do I fight if our love is forbidden but why do I admit defeat if I love him? So both. I could fight a little but never admit defeat." she looked at me weirdly.

"You're weird, Lulu-chan." she deadpan. I blushed. "I'm not!" I exclaimed. "You are." she deadpan again. "I am not!" my blushed had began deeper.

"Uh huh."

"Nu huh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu huh."

"Let's just sleep." she twirled my necklace. "Big day ahead of you." I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean? We are only going back." I answered my own question. "Oh you know..." she smirked at me and that was bad. "Sting-sama could be there and he could give you another hug and maybe a kiss." I blushed. "Th-that's impossible!" then my imagination gone wild. I imagine Sting-nii was about to kiss me on the lips and I shook my head fast. "NO NO NO! Bad Lucy..." I muttered.

Shoushi-chan giggled. "So, you are finally showing your true colors, Yukino." I said like I was reciting a line from a mystery script. She got the idea and smirk. "Oh my...I have not been hiding, Lucy. I'm just not letting you see it." she cackled. "Oh. You are dumper than you look. Not showing means hiding, Yukino." I raised a peace sign meaning no offence. She cackled again. "But still. Even now I am revealing my true colors, will you know where is your Prince?" I smiled evilly. "He is being eaten by a orange dragon." Shoushi-chan face drop.

"That's scary, Lulu-chan." she shivered. I giggled. "Let's just take a bath and sleep." her face brighten and she then pulled me to the bathroom.

* * *

**-BATH-**

"SO REFRESHING~" I yelled and stretch. Both me and shoushi-chan was inside the bath. The bath was large and was scented in vanilla. Shoushi-chan smiled at me. I then saw my phone vibrated beside the sink. I stand up and and walked to the sink. Someone was calling me and it was Sting-nii. I blushed. "Oh so, the Prince had called." I glared at shoushi-chan a little.

I tap the receive button and press my phone on my ear. "Hello, Sting-nii." My voice echoed a little on the room.

_"Luce...Are you in the bath?" _

"Yes. Are you home now?"

_"No. I'm staying at Miiko's place." _

I froze. "Re-Really?"

_"Yeah. She's living in a huge condo alone. Anyway, I called just to tell you I'm not coming home. Please tell Yukino about this too." _

"Okay. Also Sting-nii..." I glanced at shoushi-chan and I saw her mouth moving. _'I love you.' _Her mouth move that way. I blushed.

_"Yes, Luce? Do you need something?" _

"...Just don't make her pregnant, 'kay?"

_"WHAT?! I WOULD NE-" _I end the call.

"Seriously? That is a old joke." Shoushi-chan said and I just smiled at shoushi-chan. "Also, Sting-nii is staying at Miiko's condo for tonight." she nodded. "At least say something that he would gave him a idea." she said at me. I shook my head. "Maybe next time..." I placed down my phone back beside the sink. "Anyway, I'm going ahead. Too tired." shoushi-chan nodded.

I grab my towel and warp it around me and took my phone and then walked out. "Goodnight, Lulu-chan." I heard shoushi-chan greeted. "Night, shoushi-chan."

* * *

After changing, I slump on the bed and in the same time, shoushi-chan came out. I closed my eyes. _'I guess I could get some sleep tonight. Shoushi-chan was great. She calm me down.' _I giggled. "What's so funny?" I heard shoushi-chan asked. "Nothing..." then, darkness surrounds me.

* * *

I woke up and felt something heavy on my waist. I turn around expecting shoushi-chan but it was Sting-nii! "Kya!" Sting-nii groaned and open his eyes. "Good morning, Luce." he greeted. He pulled me closer and I blushed. "I-I thought you were at Miiko's!" he smirked at me. "I came home at 4 because I was feeling lonely. Yukino is at my room, if you are wondering." Sting-nii's faced get closer than mine.

"Sti-Sting-nii?" he licked my cheek and I blush deeper. He moved to my earlobe and licked the shell. "Wh-What are you doing?" I restrain my moan as he kept on licking. "You don't like it, Luce?" he asked. His voice was huskier and he moved back to my cheek. "Sting-nii..." I moaned. He moved to the corner of mouth. "That's it..." he muttered.

I open my mouth and Sting-nii kiss me. I moaned. "Aniki..." I moaned in his mouth. "I love you..." Sting-nii broke the kiss and smiled at me. "You had to wake up." I widen my eyes. "You had to wake up." The words ring to my ears. _'This is not true...?' _Then Sting-nii gets brighter and brighter.

* * *

My eyes shut open and blinked. My eyes widen. I turn around saw shoushi-chan. I sighed in relief. I grab my phone that was under my pillow. "5:58 am and 20 messages." I muttered. I turn to shoushi-chan. "Should I wake her up?" I asked myself. "Nah." I jump off and walked to the bathroom.

I turn on the bath and made it into strawberry and lavender scented. I strip and folded it. I turn the shower on and steam had surrounded the room. _**"...another hug and maybe a kiss."** _Shoushi-chan's words ring to my head. Then my dream replayed. I blushed and steams were now coming out of my face. "Idiot! Bad! Horrible! Dirty!" I exclaimed. I sighed and bang my head lightly to the wall. "I'm so awful. To dream something like that..." I turn off the shower and grab a strawberry scented shampoo.

I massage it on my hair and scalp. "I wonder if one day, he's going to change his viewing on me." I muttered and sighed. I stop massaging my hair and went to the bath to close the water. I went back to the shower and shower the shampoo. After doing that, I grab my conditioner that was made out of vanilla. **  
**

I did the same thing and after my hair, I went to the bath. '_I don't even bother to wash my body?'_ I sighed and went deeper. I turn my gaze to my necklace. I smiled. "Waterproof and hypoallergenic. Nice choice, Sting-nii. Does Onii-chan knows that I have bad reaction to non-hypoallergenic jewelries?" I asked to myself again. I shrugged it of and enjoy the bath.

* * *

I went out of the room with my clothes and bathroom products. I place them top of my bag and went to shoushi-chan and shook her a little. "Shoushi-chan. Time to wake up." she moaned and open one eye. "What time is it?" I turn to the clock. "6:48 am." I answered. She groaned and force herself up. She yawned big. "Ohayōgozaimasu, Lulu-chan." I smiled at her. "Ohayōgozaimasu, shoushi-chan." she zombie-walk to her bathroom and I went to my luggage to change.

Clothing for today: A tie front shirt with stud detailing on the collar, feature silver coloured buttons, tie front and turn back cuff sleeves, plain leather shorts and a pair of black leather look ankle boots with a cross over strap and buckle detail as well as an inside foot zip fastening. I let down my hair but I wave it on the end. I let out my necklace and spray some perfume.

I place my dirty clothes and bathroom products on my bag and pulled out my black sling purse. I place my phone, wallet and handkerchief. I zip my bag and stands it up. In the same time, shoushi-chan went out of the bathroom. "Kawaii~" I smiled at her. "Thanks." she then pointed her walk in closet. "Pick mine, please?" I nodded. "Sure. Why not."

.

.

.

.

White and black two in one top with bold tiger illustration print. The tiger is cartoon-drawn-like, had nerd glasses and had "Grrrr" in the background, a tight short shorts and black converse shoes. I add some cross pins on her hair and a Eiffel Tower necklace. "There!" I exclaimed. "Waah! I never thought this two in one could go in shorts! I always partner it by leggings!" she too exclaimed. I nodded.

"Anyway, let's go." Shoushi-chan grab my luggage and drag it with her. I followed her behind.

* * *

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" both me and shoushi-chan exclaimed. We were at the living room and Mama and Papa was all dress up. Mama was wearing a beautiful black prom dress with a metallic gold and black lace overlay and a full, tulle lined skirt and her hair was in waves. Papa was in a white business suit and black tie. I raised a brow. "You'll know soon, dear." Mama said.

I looked around. I saw everyone else in their casual clothing but Sting-nii isn't still here. I grab my phone and checked the time. 7:28. "Mama, when does our train arrives?" I asked. "8:30 dear." she answered. I nodded. Then we heard the door bang. "I'm home!" I turn to the door to see Onii-chan smirk big. "What's up, Sting?" his smirk widens. "Just had the most pleasurable fun last night." My eyes widen. Of course I get it right away.

"That's my boy!" Papa exclaimed; proud. "Hn. You're not a virgin to begin with but your girlfriend. Is she still..." Laxus-nii trailed off as he stared at Sting-nii. Sting-nii look at Laxus-nii with a knowing look. "You took her virginity?!" Kumiko-san yelled in surprise. Sting-nii nodded. I felt Shoushi-chan tug on my shirt. I turn to her and saw she was sad. I gave her a 'I'm fine.' look.

"Well, I love to hear his story but we need to go." Papa said. I thank him mentally. Shoushi-chan pulled me and my bag outside; completely ignoring Sting-nii. "What's up with them?" I heard he said. A black long van was in front and shoushi-chan let go of my bag and pulled me farther. "Maybe they are going to say their goodbyes?" I heard shoketei-kun answered. Shoushi-chan pulled me more father until we were at the gates which is so far away from the front door.

She open her mouth but I cut her off. "I'm okay. I expected this." I reassured her. She shook her head. "I know that. Just don't cry if you are now alone also remember this guys?" Shoushi-chan held up the three sets of familiar black bean bracelets. "The bracelets that you let me borrow on the mall." I answered and she nodded. She grab my left wrist and slip it on. "And now it's yours. I have their pairs, right? Then if you look at them, you will remember me right?" I smiled at her. "I will always remember you. I promise to the stars." I hug her and she hug back.

"Oi! Give my sister back! We also want to bid her goodbye!" We heard Sting-nii yelled. I separate the hug and giggled. "Let's go." I said. Shoushi-chan nodded. We ran to the van and saw everyone bidding their goodbyes. "Bye, Lucy. I hope you visit soon again." I went to shoketei-kun first and he said. I nodded. "I will and I'll bring a souvenir next time!" I open my arms and glomp at shoketei-kun. I can hug my cousin, right? I felt shoketei-kun arms around my waist. See? I could. "Bye, shoketei-kun."

I separate the hug and went to Laxus-nii. I stared at him and he gave me at question look. "I better see you at Fairy Tail Academy as head master soon." he stared back and patted my head again. "Of course! It's a promise!" He smiled at me and patted more. I smiled and glomp at him. "Bye-Bye, Laxus-nii-chan!" Laxus-nii hug me back. "Bye, Lulu." I separate our hug and then someone pulled me. "Now it's my turn!" I heard Sting-nii exclaimed.

Sting-nii hug and twirled me around. "Eep! Sting-nii! I'm getting dizzy!" He put me down and I rested my head on his chest; waiting for my dizziness to ease. He chuckled and kiss my head head. I blushed. "Wha-Wha?!" I push myself off him and saw him smiling at me.

***Doki! Doki! Doki!***

"See you, Luce. Take care." he said. I stared at him. "And thank you for everything." he continued. "What?" he chuckled. "Thanks for everything. Forgiving me, introducing me to Miiko and more personal reasons that you didn't know that are fix because of you." he said. I blinked and blinked. "You look weird, Luce." I snap out of and punch his chest. "I'm not!" he just chuckled and I pouted. I sighed and hug him. "Bye, Sting-nii." I buried my face to his chest that smell awfully like girl perfume and that was not mine but I shrug it off.

"Not goodbye, Luce. We still had a huge chance to see each other." he said. I push him off and nodded. "Okay then! See ya, Sting-nii!" I exclaimed in happiness. He patted my head and I went to the adults. "Bye, Kumiko-san." I hug her and she hug back. "Take care, sweetie." I nodded. "I will." I went to the old people. "Bye, Gramps. Bye, Grandma." I hug them both. "Bye, deary/brat." they bid their farewell.

I went inside of the van and open the window. I wave them goodbye one last time. _'I wonder when would be our second meeting would be...?' _

* * *

**-Train station-**

We finally arrived back and we saw our butler waiting outside. He led us where our car is. Mama went near him and whispered something. Our butler nodded his head. "Lucy, dear. Give him your bag." I nodded and gave it to him. "And we'll be staying here for a few minutes." I turn to Mama and she just smiled. I sighed and let her plans be.

**-Minutes later- **

After minutes of waiting, another one of our black cars had arrived. The driver went out and went in to the first car that had arrived first. "Get in, Lucy. Also, just place out bags on our rooms." Papa said to the butler. He nodded again. We all went in the car.

Mama and Papa was in front while I was at the back. "Lucy, dear. Put the blindfold that is in your side." Mama said while Papa was turning on the engine. I look at my side and saw a blindfold. "Why?" I plainly ask. I know if Mama was planning something like this, it wasn't good. "Don't worry, dear. This time it would be great! Really great! I promise." Well, she promise. I took the blindfold and secure it around my eyesight.

"Just wait for a few minutes, dear." I heard Mama said. I nodded my head. _'I wonder what is it this time? Last time it was supposed to better my friendship with Juvia. But we did have now a good friendship it's just that she still thinks I have a crush on her Gray-sama. The other one was to stop Cana's obsession over alcohol. It was horrible and embarrassing. I got drunk myself and blurted out many embarrassing words. Or so they say. Next was Gray's stripping habit. There was nothing wrong except Gray still had his stripping habit. Next was Erza's obsession with her cake. I already told Mama she would be okay but she didn't listen. I almost died at trying. Next was Elfman's "MAN!". It was another failure. It ended up a battle between man and woman. The school had so much damage so we got punish. Then Mira and Mama's blind date for me. Well, their choice of man is good but not good enough. He was a gentleman, good mannered, funny but he was a porn addict for Mavis sake! He said he didn't tell my mother cause he's good at keeping it a secret but when he saw me, he just can't resist it and tell the truth. He said maybe it would turn me on but no! I kick him on the ball and ran back home. So many failures.' _Just recalling **some** of them gave me a headache.

"We're here! Kya!" I then paled. _'It's not another blind date, right?' _The thought was the most dreadful thought I had today. Mama guide me and I heard a bell ring and the sound of blending and the smell of coffee hit me. "A shake cafe?" I asked. "Yup!" Mama whispered. "Now, be quiet. Don't make a sound." I nodded my head and she guide me more.

I heard a chair being move. "Seat." Mama whispered. She guide me in front of the chair and I sat down. "On the count of three, take of the blindfold." I heard another woman's voice. _'What's going on?' _

"1...2...3!" I remove my blindfold. I saw a familiar flaming red hair and a ocean blue hair behind a man with...pink hair? My eyes widen. "Natsu...?" I can't believe it! It's Natsu! How many years has it been? "Luce..." His voice got even deeper!

My eyes got darker and darker and my mouth waver. "Oi...Luce. You okay?" He asked. He got up on his seat. I look back at him and tears were now falling. "Welcome back..."

* * *

**Well, that's it! They finally met! Next chapter is all on NaLu moment! Finally, right?! **

**Well, that's all! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
